


La fois ou Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal

by Swira



Series: La fois où Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, So much smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim a genre un crush sur Jason, c'est genre juste un immense porno de dix-mille mots, c'est juste du cul, enfin non, faut pas lire pour de l'amour et des sentiments en tout cas à mon avis, genre j'ai honte y'a vraiment zéro plot, je suis tellement embarrassée c'est ridicule, mais c'est pas vraiment exploité, mais c'est une autre histoire, même si je shippe JayTim, y'a pas de sentiments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swira/pseuds/Swira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est dans le titre, je crois. Honnêtement je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, j'avais juste cette idée de "Tim vient toquer chez Jason et il interrompt une partie de jambes en l'air avec Roy" et après c'est parti en couille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fois ou Tim a été invité dans le lit de Red Hood et Arsenal

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, que dire, que dire.  
> Pour commencer je vais aller en enfer, je sais, alors maintenant que c’est dit je peux continuer et dire que je sais pas ce qui s’est passé, j’ai juste passé toute une journée à écrire et me suis retrouvée avec ce monstre, alors désolée
> 
> Ensuite, je dis aussi que c’est la première fic que j’ai jamais postée de ma vie, et je commence avec l’histoire la plus porn que j’ai jamais écrite aussi, donc j’ai un problème. Surtout que je suis super timide et que des fois je m’embarrassais moi-même en écrivant, donc je vous donne ce texte mais faites comme si c’était pas moi, n’en parlons plus pitié
> 
> Donc voilà, il y a sûrement quelques fautes un peu partout, des répétitions et des phrases chelou çà et là, puisque je me suis relue vite fait, donc pardon, mais je m’en fiche un peu puisque j’ai pas vraiment de but dans la vie du côté de l’écriture, donc je m’excuse seulement si ça altère votre lecture ou vous empêche d’apprécier l’ « histoire » (enfin, avec mon scénario in-croy-able je crois qu’il devrait pas y avoir de problèmes de ce côté là ahah mais on ne sait jamais, donc oui, désolée)  
> Je m’excuse aussi si c’est un peu (voir beaucoup) OOC, mais pour les besoins du porn il faut parfois faire des sacrifices. En plus, c’est du smut, donc voilà je vais pas commencer a faire des pires description des tourments intérieurs des persos quand tout ce qu’on veut c’est les voir s’envoyer en l’air  
> Ah oui, et j’ai sûrement un peu beaucoup abusé sur le côté « Jason est une sex machine » parce que je l’aime et que je suis un déchet, vous êtes prévenus  
> Aussi, après ma lecture j’ai remarqué que Roy a peut-être l’air en peu laissé en dehors à des moments, donc je m’excuse auprès de lui, déjà, et aussi parce que ça vient (d’après ma propre théorie) du fait que je shippe Jay/Tim avec mon âme, donc parfois il est possible qu’il fasse troisième roue du carrosse, désolée, surtout que le but était vraiment d’écrire un truc à trois, et que j’aime beaucoup Roy. Je vais peut-être écrire une espèce de suite avec plus de Roy/Tim pour compenser, mais on verra, et aussi la défloraison de Tim si j’en ai le courage, et aussi une conversation entre Tim et Conner parce que j’adore faire souffrir les gens et quoi de mieux pour ça que Conner qui apprend pour toute cette histoire, hm?
> 
> Donc voilà, en dehors de ça, niveau chronologie et placement dans les comics j’en sais rien, je suis une merde et je sais pratiquement rien de tout ce bordel, donc mettez-le où ça vous arrange, et du coup il y aura sûrement des trucs bizarres et des incohérences (du genre je ne sais absolument pas si Roy peut vraiment parler russe, mais je me suis dit que c’était possible, et aussi que je m’en fichais parce que le russe c’est cool) parce que je suis pas sûre d’être au fait de tout.
> 
> Désolée pour les notes de deux kilomètres, mais au moins vous êtes mis en garde, alors bonne lecture :)

 

Tim marmonna un énième juron avant de frapper trois coups à la porte de l’appartement (qui était plus un garage réaménagé, vraiment, d’après ce qu’il voyait d’ici et ce qu’il savait des habitudes de Roy et Jason).

 

Il avait été désigné pour aller chercher leur frère hors-la-loi par le reste de la Bat-famille, étant donné qu’il semblait être celui avec lequel Jason s’entendait le mieux pour le moment et que le jeune homme avait l’air décidé à ignorer tous leurs appels.

Il savait que Bruce aurait préféré se passer de son intervention, mais ils avaient besoin de Jason (Bruce ne l’avait pas admis à voix haute, avait simplement ordonné qu’on aille le chercher tout en essayant de percer des trous avec son regard dans tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champs de vision) pour ses contacts chez les trafiquants de drogue et la pègre de Gotham.

 

Tim avait retrouvé ce qui semblait être son refuge, à lui et Arsenal, et avait opté pour l’option « utiliser la porte comme une personne normale » plutôt que d’entrer par une fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quel genre de sécurité les deux jeunes hommes avaient mis en place, mais il était bien au fait des connaissances de Jason en matière d’engins explosifs et avait vu Roy changer un micro-onde en fusil-laser, alors il préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

 

Il attendit quelques secondes après avoir toqué sans obtenir de réponse et roula des yeux, agacé. Il savait que Jason était là, le traceur qu’il avait placé dans sa veste (celle qui ne le quittait jamais, il le savait) l’indiquait clairement juste devant lui. Il frappa à nouveau, plus fort, et attendit.

 

Toujours pas de réponse.

 

Il poussa le bouton qui devait leur servir de sonnette plusieurs fois, le maintenant appuyé quelques secondes pour les agacer, et cela lui valut un grondement rageur provenant de l’intérieur de l’appartement, suivi par la voix de Jason, apparemment très frustré:

 

-Y’a personne, allez vous faire foutre!

 

-Jason! cria-t-il, sentant la colère le gagner, C’est moi! Ouvre ou je rentre par mes propres moyens.

 

Il entendit un juron, puis un silence, suivi par des bruits de pas lourds se rapprochant de lui. Une seconde plus tard la porte s’ouvrait à la volée sur un Jason _extrêmement nu_ , si ce n’est pour ses boxers noirs qui ne laissaient pas grand chose à l’imagination. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses cheveux en bataille, et s’il n’avait pas eu les joues rouges et les lèvres mouillées et enflées, Tim aurait pu croire qu’il sortait d’un combat. Oh, et s’il n’avait pas été _incroyablement et très manifestement excité_ , à en croire la bosse dans ses sous-vêtements. Les yeux de Tim ne s’attardèrent là qu’une demie-seconde avant qu’il ne réalise la situation et que son regard ne se reporte précipitamment à celui de son aîné qui n’avait pas manqué son petit coup d’oeil et se fendit d’un sourire carnassier.

 

-Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Timmy? demanda-t-il, et _oh mon Dieu_ sa voix était basse et ravagée et dégoulinait de sexe, Mais fais vite, je suis occupé.

 

Tim peina à maintenir son regard fiévreux tandis qu’il commençait à balbutier une explication, mais c’était toujours mieux que de baisser les yeux. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas porter son masque, en cet instant: il aurait au moins caché partiellement le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

 

-Je— On… Les autres ont besoin de… Pour une affaire, il faudrait que tu viennes à la Batcave, pour—, il s’arrêta là, espérant que les petits gestes tremblants qu’il faisait avec ses mains aideraient Jason à comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire, parce que sa voix déraillait beaucoup trop pour qu’il continue à parler.

 

Pas le moins du monde gêné par son érection, Jason s’était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte pour l’écouter parler, et semblait vraiment s’amuser à regarder son remplaçant tenter de ne pas fixer son entrejambe entre chaque mot.

 

-Je crois que tu devrais repasser plus tard, Timbo, dit-il, sa voix un ronronnement sensuel qui allait hanter les pensées les plus secrètes du jeune homme pendant des mois.

 

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand une autre voix leur parvint de l’intérieur de l’appartement, et elle était plus grave, brisée et généralement plus dépravée que ce dont il se souvenait mais Tim reconnut que c’était celle de Roy.

 

- _Jay_ , bordel dépêche-toi!

 

Tim vit brièvement quelque chose de sauvage traverser le regard de Jason - qui s’était légèrement penché en arrière - avant que ce dernier ne le fixe sur lui à nouveau. Il déglutit difficilement, son estomac faisant quelques back-flips et son entrejambe ne manquant pas de lui rappeler que _oh, Timmy, tu ne serais pas bi, au fait?_ Avec un affreux faible pour Jason et ses muscles, et sa voix, et son look de bad-boy, et à présent la vision de lui en boxers qui n’allait pas le laisser tranquille pendant au moins quelques années. Et pour couronner le tout, son imagination un peu trop débridée n’avait pas manqué de lui fournir de multiples vision de lui et Roy au lit dès qu’il avait comprit ce qu’il avait interrompu.

 

-Une seconde, Roy, gronda-t-il sans lâcher le troisième Robin des yeux, puis, plus bas, il reprit à son attention: Je ne bouge pas d’ici avant d’avoir fini ce que je suis en train de faire, princesse.

 

-Je— Je peux repasser, déclara Tim, parce qu’il était prêt à n’importe quoi pour ne plus être à la merci du regard de braise de Jason, même dire à Bruce qu’il n’avait pas réussi à le convaincre de les aider.

 

-Oui, ce serait plus judicieux, souffla Jason, Reviens dans une heure.

 

Une nouvelle plainte, un _Jay_ désespéré et étiré leur parvint de ce qui devait être la chambre à coucher, et quelque chose qui ne pouvait qu’être qualifié de feulement échappa à Jason.

 

-Plutôt deux, concéda-t-il entre ses dents serrées, et Tim eu à peine le temps de hocher la tête (la seule chose dont il était capable à ce stade) avant que la porte ne lui claque au visage.

 

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées, et quelques moments supplémentaires pour se rappeler de respirer.

Il ignorait que les deux hors-la-loi entretenaient ce genre de relation. _Merde_ , il ignorait même que Jason avait ce genre de penchants.

 

Jusqu’à maintenant, une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait si scrupuleusement caché son attirance pour son prédécesseur (autre que le fait que c’était _Jason_ , et qu’il était _Tim_ ) était qu’il avait toujours cru le jeune homme hétéro. Maintenant… Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi penser, même s’il était manifestement déjà pris.

 

Enfin, dans l’immédiat, il n’arrivait à penser qu’à une chose et c’était Jason, probablement de retour au lit en cet instant, avec ses mains ou sa bouche - _oh mon Dieu_ , sa bouche - sur Roy pour lui arracher d’autres de ces sons qu’il avait fait en l’appelant il y a quelques secondes. Ou minutes. Tim ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il se tenait debout devant leur porte d’entrée, à vrai dire.

 

Une plainte ravagée - ou plutôt un cri, à ce stade - qui aurait fort bien pu être _Jason_ lui parvint, et il se força à partir avant de se retrouver avec l’oreille collée au battant dans l’espoir d’entendre un peu plus de leurs ébats. Il avait toujours eu quelques penchants pour le voyeurisme, après tout.

 

———————————————————

 

-Qui c’était? demanda Roy, le souffle court, quand Jason refit son apparition dans la pièce pour venir presque aussitôt se placer au-dessus de lui dans le lit, ses mains se frayant un chemin sur ses hanches et son regard se fixant brièvement là où il avait la main refermée sur lui-même.

 

-Le Remplaçant, dit-il absentément, captivé par le mouvement de poignet du jeune homme en-dessous de lui.

 

-Tu aurais pu lui demander de se joindre à nous, remarqua Roy, amusé.

 

Tim lui faisait de la peine, la façon dont il regardait Jason, c’était bien trop évident, mais il savait que Jason ne jouerait pas sur ça sans un peu de motivation. L’ancien Robin lui sourit, tout en canines, ses yeux voilés de désir se fixant finalement aux siens.

 

-Je devrais peut-être, hm? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu’il peut faire avec cette bouche, dit-il, et Roy geignit, fermant brièvement les yeux pour se laisser imaginer avant que Jason ne le ramène à la réalité en tirant sur ses hanches pour l’amener un peu plus contre lui, Mais pas maintenant, je t’ai promis quelque chose, non?

 

-Oui, et j’aimerais bien que tu t’y mettes, siffla Arsenal, arrachant un rire à son coéquipier qui se plia tout de même à sa demande, retirant enfin son caleçon pour s’aligner avec son entrée préparée par ses soins un peu plus tôt.

 

Roy s’entendit hurler son prénom quand le jeune homme s’enfonça en lui en une seule poussée, mais il se moquait pas mal que tous leurs voisins les entendent, à ce stade. Ca faisait des mois qu’ils n’avaient pas pu faire ça, ni ensemble ni chacun de leur côté.

 

C’était un arrangement qu’ils avaient trouvé il y a un moment déjà, quand la tension accumulée par leurs nombreuses missions se faisait trop forte et que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait envie de créer de nouveaux liens ou de s’embarrasser avec les rapports compliqués qu’ils avaient aux autres. Ils savaient tous deux qu’il n’y avait pas d’amour - enfin si, ils s’aimaient, mais ils n’étaient pas _amoureux_ \- dans ce qu’ils faisaient. Ils étaient amis, des amis un peu étranges sans doute, peut-être trop proches aux yeux de certains, mais ça fonctionnait à merveille pour eux deux, alors ils se moquaient bien que d’autres trouvent leur relation déplacée.

 

-Merde, _Roy_ , souffla Jason contre sa gorge, sa voix basse et graveleuse, et il semblait à bout de souffle, Ca faisait vraiment trop longtemps.

 

-Ouais, on peut dire ça, dit Roy, légèrement étranglé et tentant de rassembler ce qu’il lui restait de contrôle sur lui-même.

 

Il avait agrippé les bras que Jason avait placé de chaque côté de sa tête pour se soutenir, mais quand il eut suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits il glissa les mains dans le dos du jeune homme, ses ongles traçant des lignes rouges sur sa peau et arrachant un sifflement de douleur à son partenaire pendant qu’il réajustait ses cuisses autour de sa taille, le tirant un peu plus contre lui.

 

-Tu vas bouger ou on va juste rester comme ça? gronda-t-il en souriant, taquin.

 

-J’essayais d’être attentionné, rétorqua Jason, échappant un rire qui ressemblait plus à un soupir, Ca fait _vraiment_ longtemps.

 

Il appuya ses derniers mots avec un mouvement de hanches brusque qui arracha un cri surpris à Roy, avant que celui-ci ne se morde la lèvre pour l’étouffer.

 

-Merde, gronda-t-il, fermant les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu’il redécouvrait, Je ne suis pas en sucre, Jay, alors bouge avant que je nous retourne et que je te monte.

 

Jason rit, mais plaça tout de même une main sur sa hanche pour se donner un semblant de soutient.

 

-Tu dis ça comme une menace, remarqua-t-il, amusé, juste avant de donner une première poussée entre les cuisses de son partenaire qui gémit sans retenue cette fois-ci, Mais je crois me souvenir que tu aimes quand je suis brusque, alors je vais t’obéir.

 

Il ne laissa pas le temps de répliquer à Roy avant d’entamer ses va-et-viens, s’enfonçant un peu plus à chaque mouvement et extorquant des gémissements de plus en plus forts à Arsenal.

 

Après quelques secondes, il étouffa ses propres bruits en écrasant sa bouche contre la gorge du rouquin, s’appliquant à y laisser un joli suçon avant de reculer un peu pour regarder son expression. Son front était couvert d’une fine couche de sueur, ses cheveux auparavant retenus en un chignon négligé commençant à s’en échapper pour s’étaler sur l’oreiller, et il avait la bouche ouverte, tentant à la fois de reprendre son souffle et échappant des cris qui ressemblaient beaucoup à son prénom et à une ribambelle d’insultes en tout genre. Il dû sentir son regard sur lui car il rouvrit les yeux, deus iris vert pomme se plantant dans les siennes, laissant le coin de sa bouche se relever en un sourire narquois. Il savait de quoi il devait avoir l’air, et quel effet cela avait sur Jason. Le noiraud devait avoir l’air tout aussi débauché que lui, si ce n’est un tout petit peu plus contenu.

 

-Tu passes un bon moment? demanda Roy, et il arrivait à avoir l’air suffisant même avec les joues rouges et une respiration saccadée, Je dirais que oui, puisque tu ne dis plus rien.

 

Jason lui renvoya son rictus, se penchant un peu pour attraper sa lèvre entre ses dents et lui donner une pression vaguement douloureuse mais qui, couplée avec un mouvement de bassin qui toucha _juste_ là où il le fallait, ne manqua pas de faire rouler les yeux du rouquin en arrière.

 

-Tu veux peut-être que je parle plus? demanda-t-il, et lui aussi était essoufflé, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il allait se taire si c’était ce que Roy voulait.

 

Arsenal rouvrit les yeux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’anticipation les traversant pendant qu’il le regardait à nouveau. Il savait que Jason pouvait être complètement _obscène_ dans ses propos, s’il le voulait, et il savait aussi qu’il trouvait toujours les mots exacts pour le faire grimper aux rideaux. Il déglutit difficilement avant d’agripper l’arrière de la nuque du noiraud à une main, l’autre allant apprécier les bosses des muscles en mouvement dans son flanc.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu as à me dire? souffla-t-il, et s’il était un peu impatient, et bien il n’avait pas honte de l’admettre.

 

Le sourire de Jason s’élargit, prédateur et carnassier, tandis que la main qu’il avait sur son bassin glissait en dessous de lui pour agripper ses fesses, ses ongles ne s’enfonçant juste pas assez pour percer la peau, mais suffisamment pour l’y faire _penser_ , et la respiration de Roy tressauta.

 

-Merde, Roy, si tu savais ce que tu me fais en ce moment, gronda-t-il, appuyant son front contre la clavicule de son partenaire pour exhaler contre son pectoral, Si _serré_ , ça faisait tellement longtemps, j’avais du mal à te regarder sans avoir envie de te prendre, juste _là_ , peu importe où on était.

 

Roy geignit, sa nuque s’arquant en arrière alors qu’il enfonçait sa tête dans les oreillers et lui offrait sa gorge. Jason referma ses dents sur la chair si gentiment donnée, serrant suffisamment fort pour être sûr que le rouquin garderait une marque pendant des jours avant de le relâcher pour poursuivre son monologue impudique.

 

-Même pendant cette mission avec les Titans, j’étais tellement à bout, j’aurais pu te sauter contre le mur sous la douche, j’en aurais rien eu à foutre que les autres soient juste à côté, siffla-t-il, et cette réplique lui valut un « _Jason_  » ravagé et un coup de griffe tout le long de ses épaules au même moment qu’il sentait Roy se contracter autour de lui.

 

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui cria, une suite de jurons qui en aurait fait rougir plus d’un tandis que le mouvement de son bassin perdait brièvement son rythme régulier. Il avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de garder le contrôle, et quand il les rouvrit ce fut pour trouver ceux d’Arsenal, voilés par l’excitation et le désir.

 

-Merde, tu devrais te voir, Roy, gronda-t-il, maintenant son regard et intensifiant légèrement ses poussées, appréciant le fait que cela fit tomber la mâchoire du jeune homme, complètement relâchée dans le plaisir, Ca se voit que tu adores ça, adores quand je te baise, me sentir au plus profond de toi, _putain, Roy!_

 

Il dut se taire pour retenir un cri, fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces comme si cela allait l’aider à se contrôler, et se mordant la lèvre assez fort pour saigner. Il entendit la respiration de son partenaire tressaillir et le regarda pour confirmer que c’était bien la vue du sang sur lequel ses yeux étaient rivés qui avait déclenché cette réaction de sa part. Il se pencha, capturant sa bouche avec la sienne et étalant du rouge partout sur leurs lèvres et leurs langues. Le gout de cuivre arracha un gémissement au rouquin et il s’arqua, forçant Jason à réajuster leur position pour être sûr d’atteindre sa prostate avec chaque mouvement.

 

Ce fut un succès, au vu de de la réaction de Roy qui se mit à se tordre, son dos quittant brièvement le matelas dans ses mouvements pendant qu’une de ses mains allait se refermer sur les draps, l’autre agrippant le muscle reliant la nuque de Jason à son épaule et y plantant ses ongles.

 

-Si seulement tu savais ce que ça fait d’être en toi, Roy, gémit Jason, ne prenant même plus la peine d’avoir l’air plus contrôlé qu’il ne l’était, J’adore le fait que tu te mettes dans des états pareils sans même que j’aie besoin de te toucher, tu es tellement réceptif, prêt à prendre tout ce que j’ai à te donner…

 

- _Jay_ , je— Merde, _Jason_ , je vais pas.., le coupa le rouquin, à bout de souffle, la voix déchirée, sa deuxième main le lâchant pour aller agripper le cadre en métal du lit.

 

Il était prêt, Jason l’aurait su même sans son avertissement, à la manière dont ses gestes ne voulaient plus rien dire, les soubresauts de son bassin tandis qu’il essayait de répondre à ses propres mouvements, et la tension dans son abdomen et ses cuisses qui se resserraient autour de lui à chaque instant.

 

Il lui agrippa les hanches, les aidant à mieux rencontrer les siennes à chacune de ses poussées et s’assurant d’y laisser de jolis bleus en forme de doigts pour que personne ne doute de quel genre d’occupation avait Roy en dehors des missions. Jason était penché en avant, juste au dessus du visage du rouquin qui devait par conséquent mettre à profit sa souplesse, et il montra les crocs, sachant que son partenaire ne détournerait pas les yeux une fois que leurs regards se seraient rencontrés. Ses mouvements étaient devenus suffisamment brutaux pour faire bouger le lit avec eux, le cadrant allant frapper le mur avec chaque venue du noiraud dans le corps de son partenaire.

 

-Allez, Roy, laisse-toi aller, tu en as envie, gronda-t-il, sauvage, faisant en sorte de laisser un peu de dangerosité percer dans sa voix et ses iris, parce qu’il savait qu’il pouvait avoir ce regard menaçant, et qu’il était incroyablement lubrique.

 

Le rouquin était à la limite des larmes, à ce stade, et Jason sentait que sa propre jouissance n’allait pas tarder, la chaleur accumulée dans son bas-ventre commençant à bouillir. Il se pencha pour exhaler contre son oreille, faisant en sorte que ses lèvres l’effleurent à peine avec chaque mouvement qui lui arrachait de nouveaux sons, tous plus lubriques les uns que les autres.

 

Il connaissait bien son meilleur ami, et depuis le temps qu’ils faisaient ça il avait prit la peine d’en apprendre plus sur ce qu’il aimait le plus. Le moment lui paraissait approprié pour mettre ses connaissances à profit.

 

-A moins que tu veuilles attendre sur moi? souffla-t-il, la prise de ses mains sur ses hanches se resserrant et sa voix descendant encore plus bas, Tu veux me sentir venir en toi, et là seulement tu te laisseras aller? Je sais que tu adores ça, Roy, que tu meurs d’envie que je te remplisse au même moment que tu jouis—

 

Il s’étrangla sur le dernier mot quand il sentit les muscles intérieurs de Roy se contracter autour de lui, tellement serrés qu’ils l’empêchaient presque de bouger, tandis que le rouquin rejetait sa tête en arrière et laissait l’orgasme le submerger avec un cri déchiré (qui aurait pu passer pour de la souffrance si Jason n’avait pas su qu’il était juste en train de voir des étoiles derrière ses paupières). C’était largement suffisant pour que lui même s’enfonce violemment en lui une dernière fois, se libérant au plus profond de son ami avec un roulement du bassin tout en grondant, bestial et sauvage, ses doigts laissant une nouvelle panoplie de bleus un peu plus bas sur ses hanches.

 

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour redescendre de leur nuage, leurs respirations saccadées le seul son audible dans la pièce pendant un long moment avant que Roy ne rompe le silence.

 

-Wow, c’était bandant, Jay.

 

Il adressa un large sourire à Jason de derrière les mèches rousses qui étaient retombées devant son visage. Le noiraud le lui rendit, faisant absentément glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses en un mouvement relaxant qui lui valut un frisson.

 

-Et dire que j’ai été doux avec toi parce que ça faisait longtemps, dit-il, l’air faussement navré en secouant le menton.

 

Roy parvint à le bousculer avec son genou, mais il riait. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux pouvoir le regarder.

 

-Arrête de jouer les durs, je sais que ça c’était assez brusque pour toi, dit-il, amusé.

 

-Oh, vraiment? souffla-t-il, laissant un peu de son rictus sauvage d’il y a quelques minutes refaire surface tandis qu’il faisait mine de se pencher vers le rouquin, arrondissant son dos comme un gros chat - ou plutôt une panthère, dans son cas.

 

Son ami déglutit, et Jason prit une seconde pour apprécier le fait que ses yeux avaient brièvement glissé entre eux deux pour admirer ses muscles et la ligne de poils qui descendait là où il était toujours enfoncé en lui.

 

-Ok, la prochaine fois je te laisse être aussi brusque que tu le veux, dit-il, sa voix déraillant à peine, mais il pouvait toujours le justifier par les cris qu’il avait poussé.

 

-Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas regretter cette décision, Roy? demanda Jason, hilare, en s’éloignant de lui à nouveau.

 

-Je ne regrette jamais rien, en ce qui te concerne, rétorqua le rouquin en lui souriant, malicieux.

 

-Tu vas peut-être regretter le fait que tu ne pourras pas marcher droit demain en allant retrouver Oliver et les autres, déclara Jason, très fier de lui mais faisant mine de compatir à l’embarras de son meilleur ami.

 

Il vit la réalisation dans les yeux du rouquin et ne put s’empêcher de rire quand celui-ci se laissa retomber contre les oreillers en grognant, balançant son avant-bras en travers de ses yeux comme pour se cacher du monde.

 

-Et bien _ça_ ça va être une sacrée réunion de famille, marmonna-t-il.

 

Le noiraud riait toujours quand il bougea pour se retirer, les deux jeunes hommes grimaçant à peine quand il quitta enfin le corps de son ami.

 

-Peut-être que tu devrais me laisser te sauter aussi, histoire qu’on soit quitte quand tu iras retrouver la Bat-famille, dit Roy depuis le lit quand il se leva pour aller chercher un linge humide.

 

-Parce que tu penses que tu arriveras à me mettre dans le même état que toi? s’enquit Jason, défiant mais souriant de toutes ses dents quand il revint pour s’asseoir sur le bassin d’Arsenal.

 

Celui-ci le laissa le maintenir plaqué au matelas et lui sourit, malicieux et tout en canines.

 

-Je ne pense pas, _je sais_ , ronronna-t-il, et Jason sentait déjà les germes de l’excitation refaire leur apparition en lui.

 

-Mhm, je compte bien te faire tenir promesse, alors, souffla-t-il.

 

Il commença à nettoyer l’abdomen du rouquin, dessinant des cercles avec le linge sur ses muscles et prenant tout son temps pour être sûr de ne rien rater. Les paupières de Roy papillonnèrent quelques fois avant qu’il ne ferme les yeux et fredonne son approbation. Le silence se fit un moment, jusqu’à ce que Jason ne redirige son attention sur son propre ventre et essaye d’en essuyer les dernières preuves de leurs ébats.

 

-Donne-moi ça, marmonna Roy, lui prenant le linge des mains pour lui rendre la faveur, Tu étais sérieux pour l’histoire de la douche?

 

Il perçut à l’étroitesse de sa voix que l’idée était loin de lui déplaire et lui sourit.

 

-Evidemment, répondit-il, roulant délibérément des hanches et le faisant passer pour un mouvement destiné à l’asseoir plus confortablement.

 

Vu le haussement de sourcil que cela lui valut, Roy n’y croyait pas une seconde. Il semblait le croire, cependant, quand il affirmait qu’il le prendrait sous la douche.

 

-Avec les autres juste à côté? insista-t-il, jetant le linge au sol quand il eut finit et plantant ses yeux dans les siens, Jason ne manquant pas la façon dont ses pupilles se dilataient, _Les Titans_ , dans la pièce d’à côté?

 

Il le mettait clairement au défi, et qu’il soit bien clair que jamais Jason Todd n’avait refusé un challenge.

Il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête du rouquin et exhalant contre sa bouche, ne lâchant pas son regard une seconde.

 

-Roy, je te baiserais sous la douche même s’ils étaient dans la _même pièce_ que nous, dit-il, entièrement sérieux et s’assurant que cela soit clair dans sa voix.

 

Du coin de l’oeil, il vit la pomme d’Adam de son ami descendre difficilement dans sa gorge, le bruit de sa déglutition le seul son audible dans la pièce, et sentit une pulsation enthousiaste de son membre contre ses fesses. Satisfait, il lui montra ses crocs en un large sourire et le désenfourcha pour chercher une paire de sous-vêtements propres dans le désordre de la chambre. Le juron marmonné par Roy entre ses dents à son attention ne lui échappa pas, et ne fit qu’ajouter à sa fierté.

 

-En plus, je trouve que cette bande de prudes à besoin d’un coup de pied aux fesses, déclara-t-il, changeant le sujet comme si de rien n’était, Les trois quart d’entre eux rougissent rien qu’à l’idée de tenir la main de quelqu’un.

 

-Et tu crois que nous entendre nous envoyer en l’air dans leurs douches les aiderait à se décoincer? s’enquit Roy, amusé.

 

-Personne ne résiste aux bruits que tu fais quand tu jouis, Roy, roucoula Jason, lui adressant un regard fiévreux tout en enfilant une paire de boxers rouges qui devaient être ceux de son partenaire, à la façon dont ils le serraient un peu trop.

 

-Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus avant que Tim ne revienne te chercher, gronda le rouquin, lui arrachant un éclat de rire avant de poursuivre, un peu moins agacé; Tu ne veux pas te doucher, avant d’y aller?

 

-Je te laisse la douche, répliqua-t-il avec un regard appuyé sur l’entrejambe de son ami, Je me moque bien d’avoir l’air débauché devant eux.

 

-Bruce va savoir ce que tu faisais, remarqua Roy, haussant un sourcil suspicieux à l’égard du détachement du noiraud.

 

-Parfait, ronronna Jason, lui offrant un sourire sauvage accompagné d’un regard pénétrant qui fit se tortiller son partenaire.

 

———————————————————

 

Tim revint deux heures plus tard, essayant de ne pas se sentir trop humilié par le fait qu’il était reparti la queue entre les jambes la dernière fois qu’il était passé. Il aurait pu forcer Jason à venir, reporter sa séance de jambes en l’air pour le bien de la justice, mais il avait simplement perdu tous ses moyens à la vue du jeune homme. Cette fois-ci, il allait se montrer ferme et intransigeant, pas question de laisser Jason se moquer de lui ou l’influencer de quelque manière que ce soit.

 

-Hey, Remplaçant, le salua son prédécesseur avec un sourire de requin en lui ouvrant la porte, et Tim savait qu’il avait déjà perdu.

 

Il était à peine plus couvert que tout à l’heure, ayant _au moins_ enfilé une paire de joggings qui se tenaient dangereusement bas sur ses hanches et laissaient voir le haut de boxers rouges, cette fois-ci. Il ne portait toujours pas de haut, par contre, et Tim ne manqua pas les marques rouges sur sa gorge et le haut de son torse, ainsi que ce qui ne pouvait être qu’une _morsure_ sur sa lèvre inférieure. Et une vilaine, en plus de ça.

 

-Entre seulement, Timbers, roucoula-t-il tout en s’effaçant de manière dramatique pour le laisser passer, son sourire ne faillissant pas une seule seconde.

 

-Jason, je suis venu te chercher, pas prendre le thé, marmonna-t-il, lui-même impressionné par le fait que sa voix ne flancha pas.

 

-Tu as bien deux minutes pour me dire ce que vous me voulez, princesse, rétorqua Jason en roulant des yeux, faisant demi-tour pour s’enfoncer dans l’appartement, et toutes les protestations qu’aurait pu lui offrir Tim moururent dans sa gorge.

 

Son dos était parcouru de traces de griffes, allant toutes par groupe de cinq, et l’une des marques disparaissant derrière la ligne de ses boxers. Le troisième Robin les fixa un moment de trop avant de détourner les yeux et de faire un pas dans l’appartement. Il referma la porte derrière lui, tentant vainement de ne pas laisser son imagination lui imposer des images de Roy laissant ces blessures sur Jason. Son prédécesseur le guida jusqu’à la table de la cuisine et lui offrit un sourire qui voulait dire qu’il savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Tim aurait tout donné pour que le sol s’ouvre sous ses pieds et qu’il disparaisse dans le ventre de la Terre à jamais.

 

-Alors, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, princesse, ronronna Jason, prenant place à table et croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, sans doute pleinement conscient que cette position mettait ses muscles en avant.

 

Tim avait envie de se tortiller sous le regard du jeune homme mais se força à rester immobile et s’éclaircit la gorge avant de parler, histoire de s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas s’étouffer sur sa langue.

 

-Nous sommes sur une grosse affaire, et tes contacts avec les gros poissons de Gotham nous seraient très utiles, dit-il juste avant que son regard ne soit attiré par du mouvement dans la pièce derrière Jason.

 

Roy émergea de la salle de bain dans un nuage de condensation, un linge mal serré autour de la taille et un autre qu’il était en train de passer dans ses cheveux à la main. Il tourna la tête, croisa son regard, et une version à peine moins prédatrice du sourire de Jason lui fendit le visage. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de venir se tenir à côté du deuxième Robin, casuel, comme s’il n’était pas à moitié nu.

Et si Tim avait cru que le noiraud avait l’air débauché, il n’avait clairement rien vu.

 

Roy était _ravagé_ , avec une marque de morsure sur la gorge qui ne pouvait être rien d’autre que douloureuse, d’autres traces de dents sur les épaules ainsi qu’une panoplie impressionnante de suçons que l’esprit analytique de Tim ne put s’empêcher de lui désigner à des endroits plus qu’osés, et finalement, les bleus sur ses hanches qui formaient très clairement des doigts en éventail. Il ignora la façon dont il boitait avec beaucoup de détermination, parce qu’il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de nouvelles images imaginaires à ajouter sa collection.

 

Jason lui répondit comme s’il n’avait pas vu la manière dont il s’était figé et dont sa respiration s’était brièvement arrêtée.

 

-Donc papa Bruce à besoin de moi, mais au lieu de demander gentiment il envoie son meilleur élément me chercher sans même dire s’il te plaît? dit-il, une pointe d’agacement dans la voix, mais il semblait plus amusé par la situation générale qu’autre chose.

 

-On pourrait se passer de toi, mais l’enquête avancerait sans doute beaucoup plus vite avec ton aide et des vies pourraient être épargnées, dit-il, forçant sa voix à sortir calme et professionnelle et son regard à rester sur le visage du noiraud plutôt que sur ses muscles ou l’entièreté de la personne de Roy qui souriait malicieusement, sans doute très fier de son effet.

 

-Ok, Timbers, tu m’as convaincu, déclara Jason en tapant dans ses main, se levant brusquement pour disparaître dans la chambre à coucher, Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire le mouton obéissant, si Bruce commence à jouer les dictateurs vous pouvez vous foutre vos infos—

 

-Jay, il a compris, je crois, le coupa Roy, échappant un éclat de rire en croisant les bras, et maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux dans la pièce Tim n’arriva pas à empêcher son regard de glisser sur son abdomen jusqu’à la limite de sa serviette, là où la ligne de poils disparaissait derrière le tissu.

 

Il déglutit, remontant presque immédiatement ses yeux à la hauteur de ceux du rouquin, mais il était trop tard pour nier qu’il l’avait reluqué. Roy se contenta de lui sourire, cependant, et vraiment est-ce que quelqu’un pouvait blâmer Tim? Il n’avait jamais vu autant de muscles et d’hommes nus dans un si court laps de temps, et il vivait avec Bruce et Dick, bordel.

 

Jason refit son apparition, portant des bottes et un t-shirt blanc sous sa veste en cuir, mais le fait qu’il était habillé ne masquait pas réellement son apparence dépravée.

Il marchait avec une grâce naturelle que Tim était sûr qu’il était la seule personne en dehors de Dick à pouvoir dégager, sauf que lui avait en plus une aura de dangerosité que Nightwing ne pouvait qu’espérer posséder un jour.

 

Le troisième Robin ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer leur départ, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu émettre le moindre son, Jason avait plaqué Roy au mur quand il était passé à côté de lui. Le rouquin émit un petit bruit surpris avant de simplement se détendre sous le toucher du noiraud et d’accepter les lèvres envahissantes qui se refermèrent sur les siennes. C’était très loin d’un simple baiser, avec les mains de Jason refermées dans ses cheveux et sur sa hanche, épousant parfaitement les bleus laissés là auparavant, et sa langue occupée à faire ce que Tim ne pouvait appeler autrement que baiser sa bouche. Il aurait sans doute dû détourner les yeux ou pousser un cri scandalisé, mais il en était incapable en cet instant, tout simplement hypnotisé par la vue de deux des hommes les plus séduisants qu’il connaissait en train d’échanger leur salive devant lui. Jason avala le gémissement qui échappa à Roy quand il poussa une jambe entre les siennes et recula brusquement, laissant son ami reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

 

-On en a pas fini, tous les deux, gronda le noiraud, bestial et vaguement menaçant, mais Roy lui sourit, apparemment très satisfait et très, _très_ allumé.

 

-Je n’y comptais pas une seconde, ronronna-t-il.

 

Jason lui sourit en retour avant de le lâcher, reprenant la route de la sortie comme si de rien n’était et attrapant Tim par le bras au passage.

 

-Ne tarde pas trop, je pourrais commencer sans toi! lança le rouquin lorsqu’il furent presque dehors, et Tim jurerait que c’était un grondement qui était monté de la poitrine de Jason.

 

———————————————————

 

-Ca devrait être moi qui conduit, gamin, grommela Jason, les bras croisé comme un enfant dans le siège passager, J’ai déjà du mal à croire qu’on ne se soit pas fait arrêter pour que quelqu’un vérifie ton âge.

 

-Excuse-moi mais je n’ai pas particulièrement confiance en tes talents de pilote, Jason, rétorqua Tim, J’ai vu comment tu conduis ta moto et c’est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas déjà tué.

 

-Je conduis très bien, répliqua son aîné, et il entendit l’amusement dans sa voix.

 

Le silence se fit dans la voiture durant quelques minutes, et cela laissa l’occasion à l’esprit de Tim de vagabonder - malgré lui - vers les événements de la journée. Sa prise sur le volant se resserra, et si Jason avait remarqué quelque chose il ne dit rien, son regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait à l’extérieur. Quelques questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il n’était pas sûr que l’espèce de confiance et respect mutuel qu’il avait établi avec Jason étaient suffisants pour qu’il ose les poser. Il avait parlé avant que son cerveau n’ait le temps de l’en dissuader, cependant.

 

-Depuis combien de temps vous… Toi et Roy, je veux dire, commença-t-il, sentant son illusion de désinvolture disparaître quand les yeux de Jason se posèrent sur lui, Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble?

 

Il crut s’évanouir d’embarras quand le rire de son prédécesseur résonna dans la voiture, mais se détendit à peine quand il parla et qu’il réalisa qu’il ne se moquait pas de sa curiosité.

 

-On n’est pas ensemble, princesse, répondit-il, pivotant légèrement dans son siège pour concentrer son attention sur lui, et avec le poids de son regard Tim n’était pas sûr de pouvoir les garder sur la route.

 

-Mais vous— commença-t-il, la suite de sa phrase s’éteignant dans sa gorge tandis qu’il sentait ses joues prendre feu.

 

-On baise, oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on sort ensemble, termina casuellement le noiraud au côté de lui, haussant les épaules, avant de lui adresser un sourire un peu plus malicieux, Tu as dû mettre tous tes talents de détective à l’épreuve pour comprendre ça, hein gamin?

 

Tim arrondit ses épaules, vexé, réajustant sa prise sur le volant, et sentit un peu de sa gêne le quitter au profit de l’agacement.

 

-Vous n’êtes pas vraiment discrets, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, marmonna-t-il.

 

-Est-ce que c’est si dur à imaginer que deux personnes veuillent simplement décompresser ensemble sans s’encombrer de tous ces… Sentiments? demanda Jason, agitant ses mains devant lui comme pour illustrer ses mots.

 

-C’est… Non, c’est juste…

 

Tim fronça le nez, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s’exprimer sans avoir l’air d’être le garçon le plus prude de la Terre. Apparemment, c’était trop tard pour ça car Jason fit un petit son comme s’il trouvait Tim adorable, ne faisant qu’ajouter à l’agacement du jeune homme.

 

-Oh, Timmy, tu es si innocent, roucoula-t-il, fermant ses mains devant lui et battant des cils comme une jeune fille dans un film de princesse, Encore à cet âge où tout n’est qu’amour et licornes et où on _fait l’amour_ sur un tapis de roses au coin du feu.

 

Tim se mit à bafouiller, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

 

-Je— _Non!_ J’ai dix-huit ans, Jason, je sais comment les— Comment _ça_ se passe, d’accord? s’étrangla-t-il, prenant un virage sans doute plus fort qu’il n’aurait dû et forçant son passager à s’agripper à son siège pour ne pas passer par la fenêtre.

 

Mais Jason riait toujours, et Tim commença à accepter qu’il s’était mis dans cette situation tout seul en lançant le sujet.

 

-Tu n’arrives même pas à le dire, Timbers, inutile de te donner des grands airs, dit-il, calmant son hilarité et lui adressant un large sourire qui ne fit _absolument pas_ tressauter le coeur du troisième Robin, Honnêtement, avant cette petite conversation j’étais sûr que toi et Superboy vous aviez scellé le pacte.

 

Cette fois-ci, Tim failli les envoyer dans le décor, réussissant par miracle à ramener la voiture sur la route avant leur rencontre avec un immeuble.

 

-Q- _Quoi?!_ s’égosilla-t-il, adressant plusieurs regards incrédules à Jason qui regardait devant lui avec une expression légèrement horrifiée, bien fait pour lui, avant d’ajouter: _Moi et Conner?!_ Mais d’où tu sors ça?!

 

Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance puis haussa les épaules, l’air désintéressé.

 

-Je sais pas, tu le regardais tout le temps avec tellement d’admiration, c’en était écoeurant, dit-il, Et lui avait l’air de vouloir te bouffer dès que tu lui tournais le dos, plutôt flippant, d’ailleurs. J’ai juste supposé que vous ne l’aviez pas dit aux autres Titans, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 

Tim reporta son attention sur la route, prenant le temps d’accepter ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Conner était son meilleur ami depuis des années, maintenant, et oui, d’accord, peut-être qu’au début il avait eu un petit faible pour lui, mais c’était plus parce qu’il le trouvait cool et qu’il découvrait ses préférences, pas parce qu’il l’aimait vraiment. Et Jason devait mal interpréter les expression du clone, parce qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que Superboy ait des vues sur lui. Aucun moyen. Jamais.

 

-Eh, relax gamin, je sais que c’est pas le cas, maintenant, dit-il, et le salaud était incroyablement satisfait par la manière dont ce voyage se passait, au vu de son immense sourire, Et tu n’as aucune raison d’être gêné parce que tu es encore puceau non-plus.

 

Tim gronda quelque chose entre ses dents, et alors qu’il pensait que la conversation allait s’arrêter là, il remarqua soudainement que Jason s’était imperceptiblement rapproché de lui, ses iris bleu-vert fixées sur lui avec intensité. Il déglutit, sentant le bout de ses oreilles chauffer.

 

-Tu sais, je suis sûr que Roy ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à ce que tu te joignes à nous un de ces jours, dit-il, sa voix beaucoup moins forte qu’avant mais aussi incroyablement plus grave, et heureusement qu’ils étaient arrivés au manoir parce que Tim ne contrôla pas la façon dont son pied s’écrasa sur la pédale de frein.

 

Jason se retint de passer à travers le pare-brise en posant une main sur le tableau de bord et échappa un éclat de rire.

 

-Wow, Timmy, désolé de t’avoir pris par surprise comme ça, dit-il, hilare, avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance et de planter son regard dans celui, complètement choqué, de Tim, et de poursuivre; Mais j’étais sérieux. Si tu es intéressé, évidemment.

 

Le troisième Robin n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il avait laissé tomber sa mâchoire, se contentant de dévisager Jason avec de grands yeux incrédules. Son coeur menaçait de percer un trou dans ses côtes s’il ne se calmait pas rapidement, mais Jason soutenait son regard, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres qui découvrait à peine une de ses canines, et Tim avait du mal à se mentir pour se dire qu’il ne ressentait rien en dessous de sa ceinture en cet instant. Il regarda les yeux de Jason tracer la bosse de sa pomme d’Adam dans sa gorge lorsqu’il déglutit, et était presque sûr qu’il y avait de la _faim_ dans ce regard. Après un moment, et semblant comprendre qu’il était toujours incapable de parler, son prédécesseur recula, plaçant une main sur la portière.

 

-Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, et tu me rediras ce que tu en penses quant tu voudras, déclara-t-il, avec une douceur qui le surprit de sa part, On ne te force à rien Tim. Je sais que ce serait ta première fois, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de nous ou d’un plan à trois pour ça.

 

Il lui sourit, découvrant entièrement ses dents, le moment de délicatesse déjà passé et plus du Jason dont il avait l’habitude à nouveau en place.

 

-Ne laisse pas ta libido dicter cette décision, quand même, d’accord? déclara-t-il juste avant de quitter le véhicule, Parce que si ça ne tenait qu’à elle je sais que tu aurais déjà sauté dans notre lit.

 

La portière se referma sur l’image de son sourire prédateur, et Tim mit quelques minutes à le suivre à l’extérieur et jusqu’au manoir, si ce n’est que pour attendre que son érection soit un peu moins évidente dans son pantalon.

 

———————————————————

 

Une fois en présence des autres, Jason se comporta comme il le faisait toujours, comme si leur moment dans la voiture ne s’était jamais produit, et Tim pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il doutait que Bruce approuve que le rebelle de la famille essaye de « corrompre » le plus sage de ses fils. _S’il savait, mon Dieu_.

 

Jason avait déjà eu droit à son regard de désapprobation ultime quand il avait vu la morsure sur sa lèvre, ou les marques rouges que son t-shirt ne cachait pas, parce qu’il savait exactement comment Jason les avait obtenues et qu’il les exhibait fièrement rien que pour l’agacer.

 

Dick les avait vues aussi, évidemment, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir si légèrement que Tim était sûr d’être le seul à l’avoir remarqué, Bruce trop occupé par son argumentation enflammée avec son deuxième fils pour y prêter attention. Tim se demanda ce que l’embarras de leur aîné signifiait. Est-ce qu’il savait que c’était Roy qui avait laissé ces marques, et que le fait que c’était également son ami le gênait, ou alors était-ce parce que c’était Jason et qu’il le considérait comme son frère et qu’il n’avait _vraiment_ pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit de sa vie sexuelle?

 

Tim se demanda s’il désapprouverait son choix s’il décidait d’accepter la proposition de Jason. Non pas qu’il avait prévu de lui _dire_ quoi que ce soit s’il acceptait, _grand Dieu non_ , mais de manière hypothétique, il voudrait savoir ce que Dick penserait de tout ça.

 

Tandis que tous les autres échangeaient insultes et informations à un débit régulier, Tim resta en retrait, perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant une raison de refuser.

 

Autre que « Bruce désapprouverait » et « Dick désapprouverait sans doute », sa liste de contres n’était pas très longue, et plus les minutes passaient et plus il était sûr de vouloir donner sa réponse à Jason le plus vite possible pour les rejoindre dans leur appartement et les laisser faire tout ce qu’ils voulaient avec lui— et il allait arrêter cette ligne de pensée ici avant de se retrouver avec une érection au beau milieu d’un briefing dans la Batcave.

 

Il en avait envie, ça il en était sûr, et même la gêne de se retrouver avec deux hommes plus âgés et beaucoup plus expérimentés que lui ne compensait pas ça.

 

Il se remémora les dernières paroles de Jason avant de quitter la voiture et secoua légèrement le menton. C’était sa première fois, il choisissait avec qui il voulait la passer, et si ça pouvait être avec Jason et Roy, deux purs concentrés de sex appeal et disposés à lui montrer toutes les ficelles, il n’était pas assez fou pour refuser. Tout ce qu’il avait vu aujourd’hui n’avait fait que renforcer ce choix, et lorsque le briefing prit fin et que tout le monde commença à partir de son côté, sa décision était faite.

 

Jason ne vint pas vers lui, se contentant de lui adresser un petit salut de loin, accompagné de son sourire en coin caractéristique, et démarra une des motos gardées en réserve dans la Batcave avant de s’en aller. Tim n’avait simplement pas bougé, planté sur place avec la certitude que son choix était fait et tout ce que cela impliquait embrumant son esprit. Il était simplement bien trop gêné pour oser aller vers Jason et le lui dire, et maintenant le noiraud était loin, sans doute en route pour tenir sa promesse auprès de Roy, et Dieu sait si cette pensée ne lui donnait pas encore plus envie de lui courir après.

 

Jason avait parlé d’un de ces jours, pas de ce soir là, peut-être qu’il voulait rester seul avec Roy, aujourd’hui?

 

Tim balaya la cave du regard. Il était très tôt pour eux, à peine sept heures, et les patrouilles ne commenceraient pas avant quelques heures. Il aurait le temps…

 

Il secoua le menton. Il devait se changer les idées et arrêter de penser aux deux hors-la-loi avant de finir comme un chien en rut à pleurer sur le seuil de leur porte.

 

———————————————————

 

Un quart d’heure plus tard et il ne s’était toujours pas changé les idées. Le fait qu’en ce moment précis, Jason devait être de retour à leur appartement et sans doute en train de balancer Roy sur leur lit ou contre un mur n’aidait pas vraiment.

 

Tim ne s’était toujours pas résolu à enfiler sa tenue de Red Robin, comme s’il savait qu’au fond, il allait finir par craquer et tout de même se rendre chez les deux jeunes hommes.

 

Après cinq minutes de débat intérieur pour se convaincre qu’il n’était pas si désespéré que ça, il soupira, lâchant le bord du t-shirt avec lequel il s’occupait les mains depuis qu’il avait été laissé seul avec ses pensées, et attrapa son téléphone. Il vérifiait régulièrement que Bruce ne l’avait pas mis sur écoute - avoir un père super-héros et paranoïaque avait ses désavantages - alors il n’était pas trop inquiet qu’on surprenne leur conversation, mais les oreilles étaient partout dans le manoir, aussi préféra-t-il s’enfermer dans sa chambre et parler à voix basse.

 

Jason décrocha après cinq sonneries, juste au moment ou Tim allait abandonner en se disant qu’il était sans doute occupé. Très occupé.

 

-Tim, dit-il, et il avait l’air essoufflé, sa voix basse et lascive comme un peu plus tôt.

 

Le coeur du noiraud manqua sortir hors de sa poitrine en l’entendant. Il n’avait pas vraiment décidé ce qu’il voulait lui dire, et il s’attendait encore moins à ce qu’il décroche au prix de l’interruption de ce qu’il faisait avec Roy, mais au son de sa voix il perdit définitivement l’usage des mots.

 

-Jason, se contenta-t-il de dire, maudissant intérieurement la manière étranglée dont le prénom lui échappa.

 

Pendant un instant, tout ce qu’il entendit ce fut la respiration lourde du jeune homme, puis il brisa le silence:

 

-Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose?

 

Il n’avait pas l’air en colère, pas même agacé. Tim jurerait même qu’il y avait de l’anticipation dans sa voix. Il ravala sa panique, son embarras et tout ce qui aurait pu faire barrière à ce dont il avait envie, et exhala dans le combiné. Il était presque sûr d’avoir entendu un petit grognement étouffé à l’autre bout de la ligne, mais déjà les mots quittaient sa bouche.

 

-C’est d’accord.

 

Il y eu un autre silence, et cette fois-ci aucun souffle ne lui parvint. Une peur panique commença à se frayer un chemin dans sa poitrine. Et si ce n’était qu’une blague? Et si Jason plaisantait quand il lui avait proposé ça? Et s’il racontait cette histoire à tout le monde, et si—

 

- _Merde_ , gamin, tu es sûr? gronda Jason dans son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson bien plus violent qu’il n’aimerait l’admettre, et il était pratiquement sûr que la voix du jeune homme était quelques octaves plus grave que quelques secondes auparavant.

 

Il oublia toutes les craintes qui avaient essayé de l’étouffer un instant plus tôt et hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant de se rappeler que le noiraud ne pouvait pas le voir. Il s’entendit parler d’une manière bien plus suppliante que ce qu’il avait prévu:

 

-Oui, _Jay_ , je—

 

Jason gronda à nouveau et sa bouche se referma avec un petit « clap », le son allant directement à son entrejambe.

 

-Ok, ok, très bien, souffla son aîné, apparemment en train d’essayer de se calmer, Tu peux venir quand tu veux, ou alors pas du tout, c’est toi qui voit, Tim.

 

-Je serais là dans dix minutes, déclara Tim dans un souffle tremblant avant que son cerveau ne sache ce qu’il avait prévu de répondre, et il entendit Jason rire doucement de l’autre côté de la ligne.

 

-Impatient, hm? murmura-t-il, et même d’ici Tim avait l’impression de sentir les vibrations de sa voix dans sa poitrine, Conduis prudemment, tout de même.

 

Il ne put retenir un rire à ces mots, un peu de la tension dans ses épaules l’abandonnant, et il sourit.

 

-Dix minutes, répéta-t-il, plus assuré, Je suis un as du volant.

 

Il entendit Jason rire, sa voix semblant plus éloignée du combiné pendant une seconde, puis il ronronna comme s’il était juste à côté de lui avec sa bouche contre son oreille.

 

-Roy dit qu’il a hâte.

 

Tim s’étrangla silencieusement. Roy, il avait presque oublié que Roy était sans doute juste à côté de Jason, ou sous lui, ou peu importe, et qu’il avait sûrement tout entendu de leur échange.

Il connaissait moins l’archer que Jason, et par là il voulait dire qu’il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Ils avaient dû s’adresser la parole un total de trois fois avant aujourd’hui, mais étrangement cela ne dérangeait pas Tim plus que ça. Oui, il était mort de gêne et ne savait même pas comme il allait faire pour se retrouver nu avec lui dans moins d’une demie-heure, mais Roy était ouvert, il faisait des blagues tout le temps et il savait que lui et Jason étaient proches (il ne savait à quel point que depuis aujourd’hui, mais tout de même), alors si Jason lui faisait confiance, Tim aussi. Il croyait au jugement de son frère adoptif. Tout ça, et puis Roy était numéro deux sur sa liste secrète de « les personnes avec qui je voudrais coucher si c’était la dernière chose que je devais faire sur Terre », le premier étant Jason.

 

Et il allait avoir droit aux deux en même temps, quelqu’un là-haut devait l’avoir à la bonne.

 

Il ne put retenir un petit couinement en entendant les mots de Jason, et raccrocha avec un « à tout de suite » étranglé avant d’avoir l’occasion de se ridiculiser un peu plus.

 

———————————————————

 

Roy avait prit la peine de se rhabiller pendant que Jason était à la Batcave, enfilant rapidement un t-shirt - rouge, parce que l’originalité c’était pour les faibles - et un jean délavé, mais ses efforts s’avérèrent inutiles quand son partenaire fit irruption dans leur appartement, ne retirant même pas ses bottes avant de venir écraser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il se trouvait dans leur atelier de fortune, assemblant absentément des pièces d’armes quand le claquement de la porte l’avait sorti de ses pensées. Quelques secondes après seulement, il se retrouvait avec Jason sur les genoux et sa langue dans sa bouche.

 

-Mhm, quel enthousiasme, Jay, ronronna-t-il, amusé, dès que le noiraud eut libéré ses lèvres suffisamment longtemps, Je sais que ça faisait un moment, mais on s’est rarement sauté dessus autant de fois en une journée.

 

-Il se pourrait que j’ai invité Tim à un plan à trois avec nous, déclara l’ancien Robin sans préambule, plantant ses yeux dans les siens comme s’il s’attendait à y lire du reproche.

 

-Sérieusement? Non pas que je me plaigne, mais comment c’est arrivé? demanda le rouquin, amusé, en glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière du jeans de son équipier pour les refermer sur ses fesses et le tirer un peu plus contre lui.

 

Jason accepta simplement le mouvement, l’intensifiant même avec un roulement de hanches de sa part, avant de nouer ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami.

 

-Je sais pas vraiment, on a appris à se connaître durant ce long voyage, tu sais, répondit-il en souriant, malicieux, Ca m’a plus ou moins échappé, comme il avait l’air intéressé par notre vie sexuelle, et il était tout embarrassé, j’ai pas résisté.

 

Roy échappa un rire, laissant Jason enfouir son nez dans son cou, passant sa langue sur la morsure qu’il avait laissé tout à l’heure comme pour apaiser la douleur.

 

-Et comment il a réagi? Tu es toujours en une pièce, donc je suppose qu’il ne l’a pas trop mal pris et que Bruce n’en a pas entendu parler, dit-il, s’affairant à débarrasser Jason de sa veste en cuir, la faisant glisser le long de ses bras avec une lenteur délibérée.

 

-Si j’étais toi je prierais pour que Bruce ne découvre jamais que j’ai fait ce genre de proposition à son fils-chéri, tu serais tout autant dans la merde que moi, marmonna le noiraud contre sa clavicule, lui arrachant un autre ricanement, Mais il était surpris. Enfin, choqué, plutôt, il a failli nous faire nous écraser dans le manoir.

 

- _Ooouh_ , à ce point là? C’est mauvais pour nous, non? grimaça l’archer.

 

-Pas vraiment, c’était le choc initial, après il avait plutôt l’air de s’imaginer pleins de trucs tordus avec nous, souffla Jason, souriant quand il se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, Je lui ai dit de ne pas se stresser et qu’il avait toutes les libertés du monde, et caetera, et je l’ai laissé y réfléchir. Il n’a pas dit un mot de tout le briefing, alors je crois que c’est ce qu’il faisait, ou alors il était juste en train de se faire d’autres films.

 

-Avec le spectacle de cet après-midi, je crois qu’il a de quoi se faire de sacré longs-métrages, concéda Roy, amusé, En parlant de ça, tu m’as promis quelque chose après ce baiser fougueux, non?

 

Le sourire carnassier de Jason fut la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre puisqu’il fut suivi d’une main sur son entrejambe, serrant juste assez fort à travers son jeans et lui arrachant un gémissement.

 

Il leur fallut beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire pour rejoindre le lit, des mains baladeuses n’arrêtant pas de les forcer à faire des pauses pour échanger leurs salives en chemin. Quand finalement Roy se retrouva le dos sur le matelas et Jason assis en travers de sa taille, ils étaient déjà essoufflés et raisonnablement excités, avec quelques vêtements en moins pour couronner le tout. Le jean de Jason était quelque part au salon, son t-shirt était au pied du lit, et celui de Roy devait pendre à la lampe de l’atelier.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux continuer sur notre lancée et me laisser te baiser jusqu’à ce que tu cries mon nom, ou tu préfères mettre tes menaces à exécution et me monter jusqu’à ce que tu cries mon nom aussi? demanda Jason, encadrant le visage de Roy entre ses bras pour lui mordiller la mâchoire quand il inspira légèrement irrégulièrement en entendant ses paroles.

 

-Dilemme, dilemme, exhala le rouquin, agrippant ses cuisses avec plus de force que nécessaire et laissant son sourire s’élargir quand ses ongles laissèrent des traces sur la peau et que Jason siffla, son dos s’arquant dans le plaisir réveillé par la douleur.

 

Il saisit le noiraud par la nuque, le ramenant vers lui avec une poigne de fer que Jason aurait pu combattre s’il l’avait voulu, mais qu’il laissa le guider docilement.

 

-Ou alors, commença Roy contre son oreille, Tu me laisses te rendre la faveur pour que toute la Bat-famille sache ce que tu faisais avec moi la prochaine fois qu’ils te verront.

 

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit son ami déglutir, et le roulement du bassin que sa proposition avait provoqué chez lui était pratiquement tout ce dont il avait besoin comme réponse.

 

Ils furent brièvement sortis de leur bulle par la sonnerie du portable de Jason qui était posé sur la table de chevet la plus éloignée d’eux. Le noiraud siffla comme un chat contrarié et ignora complètement l’appareil au profit d’un baiser enflammé avec son équipier. Roy accepta volontiers l’intrusion d’une langue dans sa bouche avant d’être brusquement heurté par l’idée que c’était peut-être Tim qui appelait, et la pensée qu’ils pouvaient potentiellement finir la soirée à trois était suffisante pour le motiver à briser le contact de leurs lèvres.

 

- _Mhm_ , Jay, attends, geignit-il.

 

L’ancien Robin fredonna absentément une réponse tout en commençant à embrasser sa gorge.

 

-Et si c’était Tim? dit-il, essoufflé, et le mouvement du noiraud s’arrêta complètement l’espace d’une seconde, sans doute le temps qu’il lui fallut pour analyser ces mots, avant qu’il ne _plonge_ sur la table de chevet, faisant éclater de rire le rouquin qu’il avait abandonné dans les draps.

 

-Tim, dit-il immédiatement après avoir vérifié l’identité de son correspondant et décroché, et Roy retint sa respiration quand il réalisa que c’était bel et bien lui qui appelait, se sentant trépigner d’anticipation.

 

Il y eu un silence de quelques battements, l’archer fixant le dos de Jason qui était étalé en travers du lit, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille, puis le noiraud reprit la parole.

 

-Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose? demanda-t-il, sa voix calme, et il savait qu’il essayait de ne pas mettre de pression sur le troisième Robin.

 

Il vit les épaules de son équipier frissonner quand il échappa un petit grognement, et Roy mourrait d’envie de savoir ce que Tim lui avait dit pour susciter cette réaction, mais il garda le silence en attendant de savoir ce qui se passait. Jason bloqua soudainement sa respiration, resta entièrement figé un instant avant de relâcher son souffle et de gronder dans le combiné, l’excitation clairement audible dans sa voix, ce qui envoya des étincelles de désir tout droit jusqu’à l’entrejambe de Roy.

 

- _Merde_ , gamin, tu es sûr?

 

Le rouquin connaissait cette voix, et il savait que très peu de personnes au monde pouvaient y résister. Jason ne se rendait sans doute même pas compte qu’il l’utilisait, en ce moment même. Apparemment, ils étaient bien partis pour avoir de la compagnie ce soir.

 

Jason poussa un nouveau grondement peu après ça, puis exhala doucement, se forçant à calmer les frissons d’excitation qui lui parcouraient les épaules. Roy se déplaça sur le lit, venant se coucher à côté de lui pour lire ces expressions pendant qu’il parlait.

 

-Ok, ok, très bien, souffla le noiraud, lui adressant un sourire rapide mais très large entre deux phrases, Tu peux venir quand tu veux, ou alors pas du tout, c’est toi qui voit, Tim.

 

Roy sentit la tension créée par le suspens le quitter, remplacée par de l’impatience et une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans son bas ventre à l’idée de partager son lit avec deux anciens Robins. De son côté, Jason éclata d’un rire léger, sans doute dans le même état que lui, puis il ronronna dans le combiné.

 

-Impatient, hm? Conduis prudemment, tout de même.

 

Roy gloussa, amusé par l’idée que Tim ne pouvait pas tenir en place en ce moment même.

 

Jason rit à nouveau et ils échangèrent un regard, Roy lui montrant toutes ses dents et faisant un petit signe de tête enthousiaste vers le téléphone que Jason comprit.

 

-Roy dit qu’il a hâte, dit-il, laissant sa voix trahir son sourire, et quelque chose à l’autre bout de la ligne dû ajouter à son amusement car il rit à nouveau avant d’éloigner le combiné de son oreille et de s’adresser au rouquin, Il a raccroché.

 

-Si j’ai bien compris on doit s’attendre à de la compagnie? demanda son équipier, laissant Jason jeter le téléphone un peu plus loin avant de le faire rouler sur son dos pour se placer au-dessus de lui, casant son bassin entre ses cuisses.

 

-Dix minutes, s’il n’y a pas trop de traffic et qu’il ne change pas d’avis, répondit le noiraud en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses flancs, toujours amusé, Mais il avait l’air plutôt sûr de lui, je ne me fais pas trop de souci.

 

-Mhm, quel honneur, deux Robins dans mon lit, roucoula l’archer en embrassant la clavicule de Jason.

 

-Tu es le pire cauchemar de Bruce, rétorqua son partenaire, hilare.

 

———————————————————

 

Tim avait frappé depuis à peine une seconde que déjà la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrait à la volée.

 

Il vit d’abord Jason, qui tenait le battant ouvert d’une main et un oreiller contre son entrejambe de l’autre, apparemment très _très_ nu. Roy était juste derrière lui, portant uniquement une paire de boxers gris tendue par son érection qu’il n’essaya pas une seconde de cacher. Le noiraud avait l’air légèrement plus travaillé que le rouquin, si Tim devait se fier à la couleur de leurs joues et la fréquence de leur souffle, et son imagination lui offrit gracieusement un carton plein de fantaisies sur ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire avant qu’il n’arrive.

 

Le troisième Robin sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge, et un sentiment de malaise commença à s’emparer de lui après quelques instants à supporter l’attention des deux jeunes hommes fixée sur lui, ainsi que le poids de leur regards qui ne pouvaient être décrits qu’en tant qu’affamés. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment ressentir l’envie de disparaître dans le sol, Jason s’écarta, lui laissant le passage libre pour rentrer dans l’appartement.

 

-Entre seulement, Tim, avant qu’un de nos voisin ne nous surprenne et pense qu’on a engagé un enfant prostitué, dit le noiraud en souriant tandis que Tim faisait un pas à l’intérieur sans que son cerveau en ait donné l’ordre.

 

-J’ai dix-huit ans, rappela-t-il, parce qu’apparemment c’était la seule répartie qu’il avait à offrir en cet instant, et il commença à pivoter pour regarder son prédécesseur quand il se retrouva soudain contre un mur, l’immense forme de Jason le maintenant là avec une main de chaque côté de son visage.

 

Une main de chaque côté, ce qui voulait dire que la main qui tenait l’oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement jusque là—

 

- _Oh mon Dieu_ , geignit Tim, n’osant pas baisser les yeux pour regarder entre eux.

 

Quelque part pendant tout ça, Roy avait refermé la porte, mais il resta en retrait, attendant apparemment sur Jason pour lui donner le feu vert pour les rejoindre.

 

-Tim, il faut que tu nous dises si on fait quoi que ce soit qui te déplait, d’accord? souffla le noiraud, seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa voix graveleuse mais douce et calme, ce qu’il n’avait pas du tout l’habitude d’entendre de sa part, et Tim devait lever les yeux pour le regarder, et il voyait que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et _Jason était nu et excité et collé contre lui et il n’allait pas tenir cinq minutes sans jouir dans son pantalon_ , à ce rythme.

 

Apparemment inconscient du monologue intérieur de son successeur, Jason poursuivit ce qui semblait être l’énonciation des termes et conditions de ce qu’ils étaient sur le point de faire.

 

-Tu peux arrêter à n’importe quel moment, et on ne t’en voudra pas. C’est important que tu te sentes à l’aise dans tout ce qu’on va faire, tu as compris, Tim? Tu veux toujours passer la soirée avec nous?

 

Tim déglutit difficilement, de plus en plus conscient de la bosse dans son pantalon et de la proximité du jeune homme et de Roy, à un mètre et demi d’eux qui attendait avec cette lueur de désir dans le regard. Il hocha la tête, son regard se reportant sur celui de Jason.

 

-J’ai compris, je—, il exhala, laissant la tension le quitter gentiment pour ne laisser la place qu’à l’anticipation et l’envie, Je vais sûrement tenir trente secondes avant de finir dans mon jean comme un adolescent, par contre.

 

Cela lui valut un rire léger de la part de Jason au dessus de lui, mais également de Roy qui balança sa tête en arrière, et il sentit la lourdeur imaginaire de l’air se relâcher sur ses épaules.

 

-Etant donné que tu _es_ un adolescent, Tim, tu es pardonné, répondit le noiraud, se penchant à nouveau vers lui, alignant leurs bouches, ce qui lui valut une inspiration involontaire de la part du jeune homme qui n’arrivait plus à quitter ses lèvres des yeux, Mais ça a aussi ses avantages, tu sais…

 

-Je me demande combien de fois tu peux jouir en une soirée avant de t’écrouler, ronronna Roy, qui était apparu à côté de Jason, posant son menton sur son épaule et glissant une main sur le ventre du jeune homme pour caresser ses muscles, ce qui attira immédiatement le regard de Tim.

 

-J’imagine qu’on va devoir le découvrir nous-même, il n’a pas l’air de pouvoir parler pour l’instant, plaisanta Jason, tournant la tête, ce qui amena sa bouche contre celle du rouquin qui saisit l’occasion et utilisa sa main libre pour le tirer à lui en un baiser obscène, tout en langue et en dents, mouillé et à couper le souffle.

 

En les voyant Tim ne réussit pas à empêcher un gémissement incroyablement embarrassant de quitter sa gorge, tandis qu’il se tortillait contre le mur, ne sachant quoi faire avec lui-même.

 

-Tu peux toucher, tu sais, souffla Roy, amusé mais encourageant, relâchant la bouche de Jason un instant pour parler, et illustrant ses propos en laissant la main qui explorait ses abdominaux descendre plus bas et s’enrouler autour du noiraud.

 

Les deux anciens Robins tressaillirent à peu près en même temps, et Jason relâcha une longue série de jurons quand Roy se mit à le travailler doucement, ses paupières papillonnant quelques fois avant de se fermer pour le laisser apprécier pleinement le traitement du rouquin. Son appui sur le mur faillit un instant, ce qui amena son visage encore plus près de celui de Tim, et l’adolescent avait oublié comment faire pour respirer. Il resta fixé à l’expression du noiraud face à lui pendant un moment, captivé par chaque détail, la façon dont il mordait sa lèvre pour étouffer les plus forts de ses bruits, le froncement de ses sourcils dans la concentration, la sueur sur son front, et inconsciemment il leva les mains pour les poser sur sa gorge et son épaule, la chaleur de sa peau le faisant légèrement sursauter. Jason gémit, l’encourageant à raffermir sa prise et poursuivre son exploration de toute la peau à sa disposition. Vaguement conscient que Roy le fixait avec attention, il traça les creux des clavicules de son prédécesseur, descendant un peu pour poser une main sur son torse et sentir son coeur pendant que l’autre découvrait les muscles de son abdomen qu’il sentait se contracter avec chacune des poussées instinctives dans la main de Roy qu’il essayait de retenir.

Tim était prêt à affronter quiconque essayerait de prétendre que ce n’était pas la chose la plus sexy qu’il avait jamais ressentie.

Il parvint finalement à détacher son regard du visage du jeune homme et baissa les yeux, découvrant enfin la vue de la main de l’archer refermée sur son membre, son poignet travaillant avec aisance et efficacité pour le satisfaire. Il poussa ce qui devait être un mélange entre une plainte et un gémissement tremblant, ses hanches tressaillant malgré lui comme pour imiter le mouvement qu’il regardait, et quand il se força à regarder en haut à nouveau, il fut confronté aux iris voilées de plaisir de Jason.

 

-Jolie vue? souffla-t-il, l’air suffisant même s’il semblait être au bord du gouffre lui-même.

 

Tim ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se penchant à peine en avant et espérant qu’il saisirait le message parce qu’il n’aurait jamais le courage de prendre les devants. Heureusement, Jason sembla comprendre ce qu’il voulait et seulement une seconde plus tard, il sentit sa bouche, brulante et humide, se refermer sur la sienne. Il gémit, l’ouverture tout ce qu’il fallait pour que la langue de son prédécesseur ne s’y fraye un chemin, et Tim le sentit répéter ce mouvement qu’il l’avait vu faire sur Roy plus tôt. C’était sale, obscène, et l’adolescent en savourait chaque seconde.

 

Il entendit Roy gronder, apparemment très satisfait du spectacle, et un coup d’oeil lui fit remarquer que Jason avait abandonné sa prise sur le mur avec une de ses mains au profit de retourner la faveur au rouquin. De son point de vue, il ne voyait que le poignet de Jason qui disparaissait dans les boxers d’Arsenal, mais il n’y avait pas d’erreur possible quant à ce qu’il y faisait. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment là qu’il réalisa qu’il ne voyait pas l’autre main de l’archer, et quand il chercha à savoir où elle était, il remarqua que le bras qui n’était pas enroulé autour de Jason disparaissait dans son dos, et—

 

- _Putain_ , exhala-t-il plus brusquement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, brisant le baiser, mais tant pis, parce qu’il n’y avait pas trois cents possibilités quant à ce que Roy faisait avec sa main derrière Jason, et il n’y avait plus de doute possible quand il regarda l’expression crispée de plaisir du noiraud.

 

-Allez, je sais que tu y es presque, Jay, souffla Roy contre la tempe de son équipier, s’attirant l’attention de Tim et lui souriant lascivement, Timmy, aide-moi tu veux, Jay adore qu’on dise son prénom.

 

Jason s’arqua légèrement, gagnant à nouveau toute l’attention de l’adolescent quand il jura entre ses dents. Tim déglutit, son coeur battant bien trop vite dans sa poitrine, et son érection coincée dans son jean bien trop douloureuse, mais il s’en moquait parce que Jason était sur le point de jouir sous ses yeux, et il parvint à rassembler toute sa volonté pour murmurer un _Jason_ qui ressortit bien plus sexuel et rauque que ce qu’il avait prévu. Cela sembla suffire au noiraud, cependant, car une demie-seconde après ça il se plaquait contre Tim dans un mouvement incontrôlé, l’écrasant contre le mur et enfouissant son front entre son épaule et son cou pour pousser un cri complètement _détruit_ tandis qu’il se libérait dans la main de Roy et sur la chemise de l’adolescent. Tim fut surpris par son propre orgasme presque au même moment, la pression du corps du jeune homme tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour craquer. Il vit des étoiles, la voix de Jason dans son oreille assourdissante malgré son propre cri. C’était l’orgasme le plus violent et hallucinant qu’il ait jamais vécu _et ils ne l’avaient même pas touché_.

 

Il allait mourir ce soir s’ils continuaient sur cette lancée.

 

-Merde, c’était le truc le plus bandant que j’ai jamais vu, entendit-il Roy souffler après un moment, et il avait l’impression qu’il était très loin de lui, ou alors derrière un mur de mousse.

 

Heureusement que Jason était toujours effondré contre lui, parce qu’il était sûr que sans ce soutient il allait tomber par terre comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

 

Ils prirent quelques instants supplémentaires pour rassembler leurs esprits, puis Jason se redressa. Il avait récupéré plus vite que lui, au moins capable de se tenir debout sans aide, tandis que Tim sentit ses genoux l’abandonner dès qu’il essaya de leur donner un ordre. Heureusement, Jason avait anticipé et le rattrapa, une main sur sa hanche et l’autre sur son épaule tout en lui souriant. Il était magnifique, les cheveux en bataille et les joues peintes d’un joli rouge, les dernières étincelles de son extase encore visible dans ses yeux.

 

-Hey, ça va aller Timbo? demanda-t-il, sa voix aussi débauchée que son apparence mais chargée de préoccupation.

 

-Tu peux arrêter là et aller au lit maintenant, si tu veux, proposa Roy, amusé, mais il avait l’air tout aussi soucieux de son bien-être que Jason, On finira la soirée à deux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’on s’enverrait en l’air ailleurs qu’au lit, si tu veux dormir tout de suite.

 

Tim peinait à se rappeler la dernière fois ou il avait eu autant d’attention dirigée sur lui, autant de souci et de bienveillance, et franchement qu’est-ce que ça disait de sa vie s’il se sentait comme ça en présence de deux hors-la-loi connus pour leur usage de méthodes létales et recherchés dans plusieurs pays?

 

Il se concentra sur ce qu’avait dit Roy, chassant la fatigue post-coïtale avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de s’installer. Hors de question qu’ils s’amusent sans lui.

 

En entendant les rires des deux jeune hommes il comprit qu’il avait dit ce dernier bout à voix haute et rougit furieusement, mais la main de Jason sur sa gorge le distrait suffisamment pour qu’il ne soit pas trop gêné pour lever les yeux vers lui.

 

-Tant mieux, parce qu’on a encore beaucoup de plans pour toi, ronronna-t-il, son sourire félin à nouveau en place, et _comment pouvait-il avoir autant de tenue après ça_ alors que Tim n’arrivait même pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes?

 

Il frissonna en entendant ces paroles pleines de promesses, mais Roy attira leur attention à tous les deux lorsqu’il s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Désolé de gâcher votre euphorie post-orgasmique mais il y a des gens ici qui n’ont pas encore vu la lumière, remarqua-t-il.

 

Tim allait s’excuser, embarrassé et ne sachant pas trop comment gérer la situation, mais il fut coupé par un éclat de rire de Jason qui se tourna pour faire face à Roy, sa main allant se poser avec intention sur son abdomen.

 

-Je me charge de ça, susurra-t-il, Je crois que Tim à besoin de reprendre son souffle un instant avant de pouvoir continuer.

 

-Et si on déplaçait cette petite fête jusqu’au lit, hm? proposa le rouquin, jetant un coup d’oeil interrogatif à Tim qui sentit son estomac faire des bonds enthousiastes à cette idée.

 

Il hocha la tête sans lâcher le regard d’Arsenal qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant que Jason ne l’entraîne jusqu’à la chambre, et il lui lança un « Tu viens? » par dessus son épaule. Tim n’avait pas à se le faire répéter, et quand il les rejoignit dans la chambre à coucher Roy était déjà étendu sur le dos, parfaitement confortable, avec Jason occupé à s’aménager une place entre ses jambes, les doigts accrochés dans ses boxers comme pour les lui retirer, et Tim avait une petite idée de ce qui allait se passer.

 

Il ravala le petit bruit étranglé qui avait envie de s’échapper de sa gorge et resta planté dans le cadre de la porte jusqu’à ce que Roy ne lui fasse signe d’approcher.

 

-Allez, Timmy, le lit est assez grand, ronronna-t-il, lui désignant la place libre à côté de lui, Je me mettrais à l’aise si j’étais toi, le spectacle va commencer.

 

Sa remarque lui valut un rire de la part de Jason, toujours en train de se mettre en place entre ses cuisses et Tim sentit le malaise qui essayait de s’insinuer en lui disparaître à nouveau

 

-Je suis un artiste, c’est vrai, concéda le noiraud, hilare.

 

Tim n’hésita pas plus longtemps à s’approcher du lit, et prit une seconde de considération avant de commencer à retirer ses vêtements. Il sentait le regard des deux autres jeunes hommes sur lui, mais étrangement l’embarras avait du mal à le gagner. Peut-être que le fait de jouir si fort devant quelqu’un que vous en voyiez des étoiles neutralisait votre capacité à vous sentir gêné avec eux. Quand il ne fut plus qu’en boxers, souillés par son précédent orgasme, Roy le tira sur le matelas à côté de lui, fermant une main chaude sur sa nuque. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux, et avec un regard en contrebas Tim comprit pourquoi.

 

Comment Jason parvenait à avoir l’air si dévergondé était encore un mystère à ses yeux, mais la vue de sa bouche ouverte sur l’intérieur de la cuisse de Roy était suffisamment prenante pour que Tim se moque bien de découvrir son secret.

 

Il laissa quelques suçons sur la peau fine de l’aine du rouquin, lui arrachant des jurons çà et là, et adressa un sourire carnassier à Tim quand il remonta un peu plus haut, juste avant de refermer ses lèvres sur la bosse dans ses boxers. A ce rythme, l’adolescent allait retrouver toute sa vigueur dans la minute.

 

-Arrête de jouer, Jay, j’ai déjà attendu assez longtemps, gronda soudain le rouquin, tout près de son oreille, et Tim tourna brièvement la tête vers lui pour apprécier la rougeur de ses joues et son expression assez proche de celle que Jason arborait quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

Il entendit le noiraud ricaner et se réintéressa à ce qu’il faisait.

 

-Comme vous voudrez, votre Altesse, dit-il sarcastiquement, avant de tirer sur les sous-vêtements de son équipier, le libérant du tissu contraignant.

 

Roy exhala contre la gorge de Tim, lui rappelant à quel point il était proche de lui, et seulement une seconde plus tard Jason avait sa langue sur son membre, y traçant très lentement de longues traînées mouillées en lançant de temps à autre un regard vers eux pour apprécier son effet. Tim mit un moment avant de se rappeler de respirer, sa bouche soudainement très sèche, mais il ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde. Même s’il l’avait voulu, il en était sûrement incapable.

 

Roy gémit, secoué par un frisson de plaisir, et cela parvint à détourner l’attention de l’adolescent sur lui. Le spectacle était différent de celui offert par le noiraud un peu plus bas, mais tout aussi plaisant, et Tim se retrouva à panteler, les yeux fixés sur la bouche entrouverte du rouquin. Il avait envie de l’embrasser, mais n’était pas sûr qu’il en avait le droit jusqu’à ce que Roy ouvre les yeux et ne lui sourie, l’air légèrement abruti par le plaisir, utilisant la prise qu’il avait sur sa nuque pour le tirer à lui. Tim aurait pu se dégager s’il l’avait voulu, mais en cet instant c’était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait et il laissa le rouquin amener sa bouche jusqu’à la sienne. Le baiser était moins inquisiteur que celui de Jason, plus réservé, mais il sentit quand même les dents du rouquin sur sa lèvre inférieure après quelques secondes, mordillant doucement. Il gémit, les doigts qu’il avait serré dans les draps manquant déchirer quelque chose, et l’archer avala le son, souriant contre sa bouche avant de soudainement briser le contact pour lancer sa tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge et poussant un gémissement/cri qui aurait pu être la suite de jurons la plus osée que Tim ait jamais entendue, bien qu’il ne soit pas sûr d’avoir tout compris tant Roy serrait les dents.

 

Il baissa les yeux pour trouver Jason avec son sexe enfoncé déraisonnablement profond dans la bouche et un sourire sauvage lui tirant le coin des lèvres. Il aurait pu s’évanouir tant la vue était prenante, et aussi parce que son sang avait à nouveau entièrement déserté le reste son corps au profit de son entrejambe. Au lieu de ça il se contenta de rester bouche bée.

 

-Putain de merde, Jay, j’avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais doué pour ça, grogna Roy, les yeux toujours fermés et sa prise nettement plus forte sur la peau de Tim.

 

La main qu’il n’avait pas sur lui était dans les cheveux de Jason, et au vu de la blancheur de ses phalanges il n’y avait pas moyen pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux, mais ça n’avait pas l’air de poser de problème au noiraud qui fredonna une réponse quelconque autour de lui.

Les cuisses du rouquin avaient quitté le matelas pour se nouer autour des épaules de son équipier, et l’adolescent était sûr que la seule raison pour laquelle il n’était pas en train de se pousser un peu plus loin dans sa gorge était que Jason lui tenait les hanches contre le lit.

 

Il avait dû faire un bruit car deux paires d’yeux furent instantanément sur lui, clairement intéressées par ce qui se passait de son côté.

 

-Ca va, Tim? souffla Roy, et il aurait pu lui retourner la question parce qu’il avait l’air d’être sur le point de s’évanouir, mais sa voix était bienveillante même si elle était éraillée.

 

Il hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ses cordes vocales pour ne pas l’abandonner en cours de phrase.

 

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois? ajouta le rouquin, légèrement plus malicieux maintenant que Tim l’avait rassuré sur son bien-être.

 

La main sur sa nuque glissa délibérément sur son torse, lentement pour qu’il puisse l’arrêter s’il le voulait, jusqu’à sa hanche ou elle s’arrêta, à mi-chemin entre la peau et le tissu de ses sous-vêtements, son pouce s’enfonçant dans le creux de son pelvis, et Tim ne put retenir une petite plainte insatisfaite qui fit rire l’archer. Un petit bruit - qui aurait sans doute été un gloussement s’il avait pu quitter sa gorge - échappa aussi à Jason qui avait suivi leur échange de là où il était toujours affairé à satisfaire son partenaire.

 

-Ne t’inquiète pas, Timmy, on va te toucher, mais on ne voudrait pas que tu sois trop travaillé quand Jay s’occupera de toi, sinon tu n’auras pas le temps d’apprécier ses services, murmura Roy, découvrant ses dents en souriant.

 

Tim écarquilla les yeux quand le sens de ses mots atteignit son cerveau, et sentit son érection pulser dans ses boxers quand une image de Jason avec la tête entre _ses_ jambes fit son apparition dans son esprit.

 

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla-t-il, cherchant sa respiration, avant de faire un nouveau bruit qui n’était définitivement pas un pleur, et Roy commença à rire avant d’être interrompu par son propre cri de plaisir surpris.

 

Du coin de l’oeil, Tim voyait que son prédécesseur avait commencé à bouger de haut en bas avec plus d’intention que quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il savait que s’il le regardait il allait simplement ajouter aux dégâts dans son caleçon, et la perspective de se retrouver à la place de l’archer dans un futur proche était suffisante pour le motiver à garder le contrôle un peu plus longtemps.

Alors il concentra son attention sur Roy et le plaisir intense qu’il lisait sur son visage, sur la sensation de ses doigts sur sa hanche qui allaient sans doute la marquer avec les mêmes bleus que sur son propre bassin, sur les bruits pornographiques de Jason un peu plus bas, et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de s’y préparer le rouquin s’arquait avec un cri de plaisir intense, poussant le plus loin possible dans la gorge de son équipier et Jason _le laissa_ , acceptant le mouvement avec un bourdonnement appréciatif et levant les yeux pour admirer la vue de son partenaire perdu dans son extase.

 

Tim geignit, bougeant inconsciemment son bassin dans un mouvement envieux, et cela sembla allonger le plaisir de Roy dont les hanches tressaillirent, avant qu’il ne se laisse finalement retomber, tout l’air semblant quitter son corps quand il retoucha le matelas.

 

Jason se redressa, libérant enfin sa bouche qui était rouge et trempée, ses lèvres enflées par le mauvais - si on pouvait l’appeler comme ça - traitement qu’elles avaient subi, et son menton brillant de salive et d’un autre liquide que Tim n’avait pas besoin de nommer pour savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Il était l’incarnation physique du mot « sexe », en cet instant, avec ses cheveux en bataille et collés à son front par endroits et la manière dont il roula des épaules pour en défaire les noeuds causés par la position qu’il avait tenue trop longtemps.

Il sourit, apparemment très fier de lui, et s’attarda une seconde de plus sur le rouquin qui était occupé à reprendre son souffle avant de fixer ses yeux à ceux de Tim qui se sentit frémir sous le poids de son regard indécent. Il se _lécha les lèvres, oh mon Dieu_ , et se mit à ramper vers l’adolescent à la manière d’une panthère, menaçant, et beaucoup trop séduisant pour être réel.

 

Tim le laissa venir se placer au dessus de lui, s’allongeant obligeamment sur le matelas sans demander son reste et sans arrêter de soutenir son regard une seconde. Il leva inconsciemment les mains pour les poser sur les flancs de son prédécesseur, et Jason gronda, plaçant à son tour ses mains sur son bassin pour le faire glisser un plus près de lui avec un mouvement sec, comme s’il n’avait rien pesé, arrachant un couinement à l’adolescent. Il se serait senti embarrassé si le noiraud ne s’était pas ensuite penché vers lui, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne et son intention très claire, lui laissant le temps de protester s’il le voulait. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de descendre sur ses lèvres, se fixant sur le liquide blanchâtre qui avait coulé là, et à côté d’eux Roy avait arrêté de respirer, avide et attentif.

La seconde d’après Tim avait une main sur la nuque de Jason et le tirait contre lui, un peu trop brusque dans son impatience, mais le noiraud au dessus de lui se contenta de ronronner avec plaisir, le laissant guider le baiser cette fois-ci. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant l’adolescent l’explorer avec sa langue et y goûter ce qui restait de Roy, qui gémit en même temps que Tim.

 

- _Merde_ , je retire ce que j’ai dit, c’est ça le truc le plus bandant que j’ai jamais vu, gronda-t-il, son regard fixé sur leurs lèvres, comme hypnotisé.

 

Après un moment, Jason recula pour laisser le temps au jeune homme de reprendre son souffle - ce qu’il semblait avoir oublié devoir faire pour ne pas s’évanouir - et sourit quand Tim suivit sa bouche comme par instinct, grognant son mécontentement.

 

-Eh, princesse, je croyais que tu voulais que je m’occupe de toi? dit-il, taquin.

 

Les yeux bleus de l’adolescent s’ouvrirent instantanément, ses pupilles suffisamment dilatées pour que ses iris ne soient plus qu’un fin anneau les entourant. A la façon dont sa gorge se contracta, Jason comprit qu’il préférait cette idée et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se mettre à embrasser ses clavicules, descendant un peu plus entre chaque baiser. Quand il eut atteint son nombril Tim avait les mains dans les draps, se mordant la lèvre pour s’empêcher de geindre, et Roy vint à son secours.

 

-Jay, passe donc à la meilleure partie ou il ne tiendra jamais, dit-il, espiègle.

 

Il s’était déplacé, appuyant son dos sur le dossier du lit et se plaçant de telle façon qu’il était au dessus du visage de Tim et avait une jolie vue sur l’ensemble de l’action. L’adolescent rouvrit les yeux, trouvant les siens presque immédiatement, et il lui offrit un sourire encourageant, glissant une main contre sa gorge.

 

-Tu t’amuses bien, jusque là? souffla-t-il, laissant son regard s’égarer sur les joues rouges et les marques de morsure sur ses lèvres qu’il s’était fait lui-même, sur la manière dont son torse montait et descendait rapidement avec sa respiration et sur les cheveux qui collaient à son front.

 

Peut-être que lui faire la discussion le distrairait suffisamment pour qu’il ne jouisse pas simplement quand Jason lui retirerait ses boxers.

 

-Je— Merde, _oui_ , c’est.., commença l’adolescent, s’étranglant sur ses mots et refermant brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer quand il sentit son prédécesseur lui retirer son dernier vêtement, le glissant le long de ses cuisses avant de le lancer quelque part dans la chambre.

 

Roy jeta un bref coup d’oeil à Jason et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge en le voyant exhaler contre le membre tendu de Tim. Il sentit le garçon bouger sous sa main et lui prit le menton, l’empêchant de baisser les yeux et plantant son regard dans le sien qui n’était pas sans trahir une certaine incompréhension.

 

-Uhm, j’éviterai de regarder si j’étais toi et que je voulais tenir plus que cinq secondes, conseilla-t-il, se laissant sourire, et le jeune homme hoqueta, Jason riant doucement hors de son champs de vision.

 

Il hocha doucement la tête, une fois la surprise passée, et Roy réalisa que cela voulait dire qu’il allait le fixer pendant tout le temps que durerait la performance du deuxième Robin. Il sentait l’excitation refaire doucement son apparition dans son bas-ventre, encore bien loin de lui pour l’instant, mais regarder Tim s’effondrer sous les bons traitements de son équipier était sûr de le remettre sur la voie de son troisième orgasme de la journée.

 

-Si tu pouvais te voir, Tim, exhala-t-il, faisant en sorte que son haleine balaie le visage du jeune homme qui geignit, le rouge sur ses joues s’intensifiant, A croquer, si sensible, si réceptif, rien que pour nous…

 

Il ne savait pas si c’étaient ses mots ou le fait que Jason l’avait enfin pris dans sa bouche qui fit gémir le troisième Robin, ses jambes s’enroulant autour des épaules de son aîné et son dos quittant brièvement le matelas jusqu’à ce la main de Roy sur son torse ne l’y ramène, mais le résultat était là et il frissonna, le spectacle loin de lui déplaire.

 

-M- _Mhm_ — _Jason_ , se lamenta le noiraud, ses yeux fermés, provoquant un tremblement de plaisir chez les deux jeunes hommes.

 

-Il est doué avec sa bouche, hm? murmura Roy, jetant un coup d’oeil complice à son équipier qui lui sourit de derrière ses cils noirs.

 

Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à une réponse de la part de Tim, mais fut enchanté de l’entendre pousser un _oui_ étiré, sa voix déchirée réveillant des étincelles de désir à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était sans doute trop concentré sur ce qui se passait entre ses jambes pour se soucier d’avoir l’air contrôlé comme un peu plus tôt.

Tant mieux, Roy adorait cette apparence débauchée sur lui.

 

Tim rouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur lui, murmurant un _Roy_ tremblant, et il semblait prêt à fondre en larmes, ou quelque chose d’autre, mais l’archer n’arrivait pas à analyser la lueur dans ses pupilles avec exactitude. Ses mains lâchèrent les draps pour venir agripper les cheveux et la nuque du rouquin, ce qui aurait dû être inconfortable puisqu’il était à l’envers au dessus de lui, mais qui au final fonctionna très bien quand Roy saisi le message et se pencha pour l’embrasser à la Spiderman.

 

Il avala ses gémissements à chaque fois qu’ils quittaient sa gorge, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche sans retenue et étant récompensé quand les ongles du jeune homme lui griffèrent le dos de son omoplate jusqu’à la ligne de ses cheveux. Il gronda, à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, et entendit Jason faire de même. Apparemment la vibration était tout ce qu’il fallait à Tim pour se libérer au fond de sa gorge, brisant le baiser avec Roy pour pousser un cri de plaisir déchiré, son visage se contractant dans l’extase et lui se tordant dans les draps comme s’il était au bord de la noyade. Ses hanches tressautèrent dans une poussée instinctive qu’il avorta, sans doute par préoccupation pour le noiraud, mais Jason grogna comme un tigre en colère avant de lui attraper les fesses pour l’enfoncer aussi profondément qu’il le voulait. Roy se sentit frémir de désir et d’anticipation en regardant son équipier avaler plusieurs fois, son regard féroce braqué sur lui et Tim, puis il baissa à son tour les yeux sur l’adolescent qui terminait tout juste son orgasme. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et les ongles qu’il avait inconsciemment planté dans les épaules de Roy le quittèrent, laissant de jolies marques rouges et quelques croisants de lune ensanglantés derrière eux.

L’archer le laissa redescendre de son nuage à son rythme, appréciant sa respiration saccadée, son expression exténuée mais incroyablement satisfaite, et lui sourit quand il rouvrit des yeux voilés par l’ivresse provoquée par les endorphines.

 

-Alors? demanda-t-il, son sourire ne faisant que s’élargir quand il vit la réalisation traverser le regard de Tim et qu’il rougit furieusement, mais Roy refusait de le laisser s’étouffer dans sa mortification et ajouta rapidement; Hey, pas de quoi avoir honte, c’était un sacré spectacle que tu nous as offert là, Tim.

 

Il entendait sa propre voix, lézardée et à nouveau chargée de désir - même s’il n’était pas entièrement prêt à repartir pour un tour - et apparemment il n’était pas le seul, parce que quand il releva les yeux Jason rampait jusqu’à lui, son regard lourd et laissant peu de doute quant à son intention.

 

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent juste au dessus du visage de Tim qui couina, les yeux rivés sur l’endroit où le rouquin savait que sa semence coulait de la bouche de Jason. L’archer fredonna son approbation en sentant le goût de l’adolescent sur sa langue quand le noiraud approfondit le baiser de manière totalement vulgaire, et Jason ronronna doucement, ses mains traçant absentément les flancs de son successeur toujours étalé en-dessous de lui. Tim les fixait et ils en avaient tous les deux conscience, alors ils firent bien en sorte de lui laisser un souvenir mémorable, mordant et tirant et échangeant leur salive avec passion jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre eux n’ait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

 

- _Merde_ , bon, j’ai besoin qu’on s’occupe de moi, maintenant, marmonna Jason, vaguement agacé, en exhalant contre le pectoral du rouquin qui éclata de rire.

 

-Je me charge de ça, laissons un moment à Tim avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse, déclara Roy avec un regard amusé en contrebas qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils de la part de Tim, Ne t’inquiète pas, on ne t’oublie pas, tu n’as qu’à nous dire quand tu pourras de nouveau bouger.

 

Il n’était pas moqueur, juste attentif au bien-être de l’adolescent, et Tim se surpris à leur sourire, hochant doucement la tête avec un « oui » essoufflé. Il devait encore être dans les nuages pour ne pas être plus embarrassé que ça.

 

Jason roula sur le dos, Roy abandonnant sa position pour aller se placer au-dessus de lui, les deux jeunes hommes bougeant avec une synchronisation impressionnante qui témoignait de leur complicité. Tim les regarda faire, ses sens se dégageant lentement de la brume qui les avait envahis suite à ce qui devait être _la meilleure pipe de tous les temps_. Bon, d’accord, il n’avait rien avec quoi la comparer, mais il _savait_.

 

Jason écarta obligeamment les cuisses, laissant Roy se placer avec aisance dans l’espace ainsi créé, et lui offrit son sourire de panthère caractéristique. Le rouquin avait une main dans les oreillers de chaque côté de son visage, et de là où il était Tim voyait qu’il commençait à retrouver sa vigueur après son dernier orgasme, mais même s’il était en dessous de lui et plus-ou-moins pris au piège, Jason avait l’air d’avoir un contrôle complet sur la situation.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire? demanda l’archer, se penchant pour murmurer contre la mâchoire du noiraud, laissant ses dents caresser le début de barbe se trouvant là.

 

-Hm, et bien, je m’étais dit que comme tu m’avais déjà préparé tout à l’heure et _qu’en plus_ j’allais sûrement voir la Bat-famille demain, tu pourrais me baiser jusqu’à ce que je n’arrive plus à marcher droit? déclara Jason, prenant un faux air pensif tout en parlant, pour finir avec un regard chargé de promesses planté tout droit dans celui de Roy.

 

Le rouquin frémit en même temps que Tim, qui se força à ravaler une exclamation surprise que le garçon bien élevé en lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire en entendant Jason parler aussi crûment.

Par contre, le garçon de dix-huit ans avec une expérience sexuelle pas plus vieille que quelques heures, lui, sentit les mots de son prédécesseur aller directement à son entrejambe, même s’il allait lui falloir un moment avant de pouvoir réellement l’apprécier.

 

-J’aime bien ce plan, je ne vais pas te mentir, marmonna Roy, la bouche contre la clavicule de Jason pendant que celui-ci explorait son dos avec ses mains.

 

-Je crois que tu as encore besoin d’un peu de motivation, non? souffla le noiraud, appuyant ses propos en glissant un bras entre eux pour saisir le rouquin - toujours en train de se remplir à nouveau - à pleine main, lui arrachant un sifflement.

 

Roy ferma les yeux une seconde, serrant les dents, avant de les rouvrir pour poser un regard chargé de désir sur son partenaire.

 

-Je sais que tu peux être très convainquant, et Tim n’a pas encore eu l’occasion de t’écouter parler, gronda-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de l’adolescent, jusque là captivé par le roulement d’épaule régulier de Jason, qui sembla être ramené à la réalité en entendant son prénom.

 

Le deuxième Robin tourna la tête vers lui, le clouant sur place avec le machiavélisme de son regard qui ne devrait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas avoir tant d’effet sur Tim.

 

Cela ne dura qu’une seconde, et déjà Jason retournait son attention sur Roy, ses cuisses se levant pour aller se refermer sur sa taille, ses chevilles s’accrochant dans son dos, et Tim eut du mal à décrocher son regard de la façon dont les muscles glissèrent sous sa peau avec le mouvement. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer; ces jambes étaient à damner un Saint.

 

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne m’as pas pris, Roy? ronronna-t-il, son sourire de plus en plus lascif avec chaque mot, et l’archer souffla bruyamment par le nez, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face, C’était en Russie, ou alors cette fois-là à Métropolis?

 

Tim ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais son imagination se chargea de remédier au manque de détails, et Roy semblait apprécier les souvenirs au vu du mouvement de hanches qu’il fit contre Jason.

 

-Et je veux dire _prendre_ vraiment, ça va de soi, poursuivit Jason comme si de rien n’était, mais sa respiration était lourde à lui-aussi, Quand c’est assez fort pour que je crie ton nom et me lève le matin avec l’impression que tu es toujours en moi.

 

Roy le coupa avec un grognement étouffé contre sa gorge et l’écrasa un peu plus sous son poids, forçant le noiraud à appuyer son menton sur son épaule, ce qui lui permit de poser son regard sur Tim. L’adolescent sentit toute sa salive déserter sa bouche et la pression du désir refaire son apparition au creux de son ventre quand Jason se remit à parler, sans le lâcher des yeux et tellement concentré sur lui qu’il n’était plus sûr de à qui il s’adressait.

 

-Ca faisait tellement longtemps, je suis sûr que tu y pensais sans arrêt en me voyant, dit-il, et apparemment ses propres paroles avaient leur effet sur lui car sa voix était plus étroite qu’avant, A comment tu travaillerais pour m’étirer et comment tu me prendrais, dans un lit ou dès que tu en aurais eu l’occasion, sur une table ou contre un mur—

 

Le grondement qui émana de Roy fit vibrer sa poitrine, et il en avait apparemment eu assez car il recula, découvrant une vilaine morsure rouge à l’endroit ou il avait sa tête contre le cou du noiraud.

 

-Ok, ok, ça suffit ou je vais finir avant même d’avoir tenu toutes ces belles promesses, grogna-t-il, essoufflé, soutenant le regard défiant de Jason un instant avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui vers la table de chevet où une bouteille de lubrifiant avait déjà été abandonnée.

 

Pendant qu’il s’en versait une quantité raisonnable sur les doigts, son équipier sourit à Tim, se léchant très déterminément la lèvre qui était mordue et faisant glisser le morceau de chair entre ses dents à nouveau. L’adolescent sentait son coeur sur le point d’exploser, et il était définitivement en train de durcir à nouveau après ce petit spectacle rien que pour lui.

 

Roy vint se remettre à genoux entre le jambes du noiraud, récupérant toute son attention, et son partenaire ne perdit pas une seconde pour remettre ses cuisses autour de sa taille comme si c’était leur place dans la vie.

Tim, de là où il était appuyé contre le cadre du lit, avait une très belle vue sur toute l’action, et choisit de se concentrer sur la main que Roy avait enroulée autour de lui-même pour y étaler le lubrifiant, pour ensuite se guider jusqu’à l’entrée de Jason.

 

Ils grondèrent d’une même voix quand il se glissa en lui en une poussée brusque, et les doigts du noiraud volèrent jusqu’à ses épaules pour à la fois le tirer contre lui et y laisser des griffures qui mettraient au moins une semaine à disparaître.

 

- _Putain de merde, bordel de_ —, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, ses yeux fermés et sa tête enfoncée dans les oreillers avec sa gorge formant un joli arc, Ca faisait trop longtemps.

 

-Tu m’ôtes les mots de la bouche, haleta Roy, ses lèvres survolant la peau de ses pectoraux tandis qu’il y exhalait son haleine humide et brûlante, ses sourcils froncés dans la concentration sans doute destinée à l’empêcher de bouger pour l’instant.

 

Tim était figé sur place, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête tant la scène sous ses yeux était excitante, mais il se rappela de respirer et referma la bouche pour ne pas baver quand Jason leva les yeux vers lui, se tordant un peu la nuque pour y parvenir mais souriant quand il surprit son expression.

 

-Mhm, pour une fois qu’on a un spectateur, tu vas devoir t’appliquer Roy, susurra-t-il, amusé.

 

-Je m’applique toujours, rétorqua le rouquin avec une vexation feinte, souriant, avant de rouler du bassin une fois, presque par réflexe, et d’arracher un bruit qui ressemblait à un miaulement au noiraud.

 

Pour une raison qu’il ne connaissait pas, le fait qu’ils reconnaissent sa présence rendit toute la situation d’autant plus réelle aux yeux de Tim, qui se rappela qu’il était vraiment au lit avec deux hommes incroyablement sexy (et dangereux, parce qu’apparemment la menace - même non pertinente - lui plaisait, confirmant ses raisons de penser qu’il devait avoir un problème) et que s’il le voulait, il pouvait _toucher_.

 

A moins qu’ils veulent se limiter à eux deux pour cette fois? Peut-être qu’ils voulaient qu’il reste en retrait un moment, agacés de devoir s’occuper de lui sans arrêt, peut-être—

 

Comme s’il avait lu ses pensées, Jason roula des yeux, arrivant à avoir l’air assuré même quand sa voix se coinçait dans sa gorge et qu’il avait Roy enfoncé jusqu’au bout en lui.

 

-Relax, Timmy, je peux entendre ta crise intérieure d’ici, dit-il, autoritaire mais sans la moindre once de colère dans la voix, Tu peux rester là à regarder ou participer, c’est comme tu veux. Je suis sûr qu’il y a bien _quelque chose_ que tu veux faire avec nous deux occupés comme ça.

 

Au regard qu’il lui adressa, Tim savait qu’il avait plusieurs idées très précises de ce que ce « quelque chose » pouvait être. Il déglutit, hochant la tête et forçant quelques mots plus ou moins assurés à quitter sa gorge.

 

-J—Je crois que je vais juste regarder, pour l’instant.

 

-On a tous un voyeur en nous, déclara Roy en lui adressant un clin d’oeil, juste avant de commencer à aller en venir entre les jambes de Jason sans lui offrir la moindre mise en garde.

 

Le noiraud grogna, nouant ses jambes autour de lui et passant ses bras sur ses épaules, fermant les yeux pour jurer doucement entre ses dents et apprécier pleinement les mouvements de son équipier. La tête de Roy finit par pendre entre ses épaules, les cheveux qui s’étaient échappés de son chignon retombant devant son visage. Lui aussi fermait les paupières et semblait se concentrer sur son rythme et sur le contrôle de sa respiration, ses dents refermées sur sa lèvre dans son effort.

 

Tim était à nouveau douloureusement dur, mais ses mains restèrent sagement refermées sur les draps tandis qu’il admirait le spectacle que les deux hors-la-loi offraient, sachant que s’il commençait à se toucher maintenant il tiendrait un grand maximum de une minute, et il avait envie de savoir ce que les deux jeunes hommes avaient en réserve pour lui.

 

Après un moment de silence, régulièrement altéré par une insulte sifflée par l’un ou l’autre des deux criminels et par leurs respirations de plus en plus fortes, Jason gronda comme s’il se retenait de parler depuis tout ce temps, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

 

-Roy, _merde_ , j’ai dit que je voulais me souvenir de ça demain, pas que tu devais me traiter comme une princesse.

 

-Je me suis dit qu’y aller aussi fort que d’habitude pourrait faire peur à Tim, rétorqua le rouquin, souriant et amusé, mais il y avait quelque chose de soulagé dans sa voix, comme s’il n’attendait que ça.

 

Jason tourna la tête vers l’adolescent qui essaya de paraître moins travaillé qu’il ne l’était, semblant le considérer une seconde avant de sourire, aguicheur.

 

-Oh, je suis sûr qu’il ne voit pas d’inconvénient à un peu de brusquerie, roucoula-t-il.

 

Roy guettait apparemment la soudaine inspiration du troisième Robin comme un feu vert, parce qu’il se mit à bouger avec beaucoup plus d’intensité la seconde d’après, arrachant un grognement satisfait à Jason à chaque fois qu’il se renfonçait en lui.

 

Le noiraud balança une main au dessus de sa tête, agrippant ce qu’il y trouvait, ce qui s’avéra être le cadrant en métal. Ses propres sons se mêlèrent à ceux qui échappaient au contrôle du rouquin et au grincement du lit, le tout formant un mélange sortit tout droit des meilleures fantaisies que Tim ait jamais eues.

 

L’adolescent sentait la force des coups de butoir de Roy dans le matelas à chaque mouvement, même de là où il était, et _Dieu savait_ si ça lui faisait de l’effet. Il aurait put rester là à regarder jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, mais au bout d’un moment qui aurait autant pu être cinq minutes que cinq heures, Jason les fit basculer sans la moindre mise en garde, mettant à profit ses connaissances au combat pour faire rouler Roy sur le dos et se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

Le mouvement les avait considérablement rapprochés de Tim, le forçant à se coller au bord du matelas s’il ne voulait pas les toucher, mais c’était la dernière de ses idées, en cet instant.

 

Roy semblait tout aussi surpris que lui par l’initiative de Jason - si ce n’est d’une façon un peu moins figée et salivante - mais quand celui-ci se mit à rouler des hanches, il oublia toutes les remarques qu’il aurait pu faire et ferma les yeux, poussant une suite de jurons dont Tim étaient sûr que certains étaient en russe. Ce qui fit presque s’étrangler l’adolescent, cependant, ce n’est pas la manière complètement scandaleuse et provocante dont il bougeait, comme s’il n’avait pas de colonne vertébrale, ou comment il tenait les bras de Roy plaqués au matelas à côté de sa tête, ou encore la façon dont les muscles du ventre de l’archer se contractaient avec chaque cercle de son bassin et qu’il arrive à lui arracher une plainte avec presque chacun d’eux ( _bon, d’accord, c’était quand même aussi ça_ ), mais le fait que Jason le regardait _lui_ pendant tout ça.

 

-C’est comme ça que je meurs, déclara-t-il, se surprenant lui-même dans sa capacité à former des mots avec un sens.

 

Cela lui valut des rires exaltés de la part des deux hors-la-loi.

 

-Une fin heureuse, à mon avis, répondit Roy juste avant de se mordre la langue pour retenir un énième cri de plaisir.

 

-Je sais pas, je suis sûr que tu vivras jusqu’à la prochaine fois, souffla Jason, ses yeux presque entièrement noirs fixés aux siens, Au moins jusqu’à ce que ce soit _toi_ que je monte.

 

Tim gémit aussi fort que si le deuxième Robin l’avait repris dans sa bouche en entendant ça, et il entendit la respiration de Roy tressauter.

 

- _Merde_ , je paierais pour voir ça, exhala-t-il, nettement plus essoufflé qu’une seconde plus tôt.

 

-Tu n’auras pas besoin, je le ferais bénévolement, plaisanta Jason, mais il regardait Tim intensément quand il parla et il savait qu’il était sérieux.

 

C’était tout ce qu’il fallait à l’adolescent pour laisser tomber son self-control, et il se pencha soudainement en avant, écrasant sa bouche contre celle du noiraud qui gronda sauvagement, le son se répercutant dans la poitrine de Tim.

 

Une des mains qui retenait les bras de Roy en place abandonna sa prise pour aller se nouer dans les cheveux de l’adolescent, profitant qu’il étaient assez longs pour tirer légèrement dessus, lui arrachant une longue plainte sortie tout droit de sa gorge et faisant sourire Jason.

 

Tim s’autorisa à poser ses doigts en éventail sur le torse de l’archer en dessous de lui, s’offrant un appui pour se pencher un peu plus vers son prédécesseur et appréciant la fermeté des muscles du rouquin sous sa paume, tandis que l’autre main allait caresser les abdominaux de Jason, savourant chaque petite contraction et mouvement. Il sentit Roy lui caresser la cuisse, un geste presque innocent mais qui lui arracha un violent frisson.

 

-Merde, Tim, t’es quelque chose, marmonna l’archer, le regardant à travers ses cils et glissant ses doigts plus près de son entrejambe avant de les en éloigner à nouveau, le torturant gentiment.

 

-C’est vrai ça, qui aurait cru que le petit chéri de Bruce pouvait être aussi dévergondé, hm? souffla Jason contre sa joue, amusé, brisant le baiser avec l’excuse qu’il le laissait reprendre son souffle un instant, alors qu’en réalité c’était lui qui allait s’évanouir s’il arrêtait de respirer une seconde de plus.

 

Tim ouvrit les yeux, affrontant son regard avec ce qui ressemblait à de la défiance, et le deuxième Robin sentit cette vue aller tout droit à son entrejambe. L’adolescent dut remarquer qu’il avait de l’effet sur lui, et cela sembla lui donner suffisamment de confiance en lui pour que peu après la main qu’il avait sur son ventre ne descende et ne se referme autour de Jason, incertaine en premier lieu puis plus assurée. Son prédécesseur hoqueta, et Tim resserra sensiblement sa prise quand il fut rassuré de savoir que son toucher était apprécié. Jason gémit, se contractant involontairement autour de Roy qui en retour ne parvint pas à empêcher son bassin de quitter le matelas dans un soubresaut violent, touchant droit où il le fallait et arrachant un cri à son équipier. A partir de là, les trois jeunes hommes abandonnèrent peu à peu leur contrôle, les mouvements de Jason et Roy se faisant erratiques pendant que Tim essayait de trouver un équilibre entre s’occuper de son prédécesseur, savourer chaque miette de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et retarder son orgasme imminent, ce qui ne fit que se compliquer quand la main de l’archer, brûlante et expérimentée, se referma sur lui dans un reflet de ce qu’il faisait à Jason. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’ils avaient tous commencé à bouger en concordance, leurs gémissements et feulements de plaisir indissociables emplissant l’appartement, mais ça ne devait pas faire plus de deux minutes quand il sentit le noiraud se crisper. Il fut le premier à jouir, à la grande fierté de Tim qui le suivit en même temps que Roy, qui craqua en sentant la constriction de ses muscles autour de lui. L’adolescent garda les yeux ouverts aussi longtemps qu’il le put, sa respiration effrénée, regardant le noiraud balancer sa tête en arrière, pulsant entre ses doigts et n’arrêtant pas une seule seconde de bouger son bassin, tandis que Roy plantait ses ongles dans sa cuisse avec la main qui n’était pas occupée à travailler Tim jusqu’au bout de son extase, le forçant finalement à fermer les paupières quand sa vision blanchit sur les bords et qu’il fut sûr qu’il allait s’évanouir s’il ne se calmait pas.

 

La tension les quitta à peu près tous en même temps, Tim s’effondrant sur les oreillers et à moitié sur le bras de Roy, une seconde avant que Jason ne s’écroule entièrement sur le rouquin sans considération pour son équipier qui grogna quand l’air fut chassé hors de ses poumons par le poids du noiraud. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient le visage plus ou moins à la même hauteur, Tim à moitié étouffé dans les draps et Jason le nez écrasé contre la gorge de Roy, et l’adolescent eu le plaisir de pouvoir admirer le sourire paresseux et satisfait de ses deux aînés.

 

-Dieu bénisse Batman et tous ses Robins, marmonna Roy, les yeux fermés, une main posée sur le dos de Jason pour y tracer absentément des formes insensées tandis que l’autre massait doucement la hanche de Tim.

 

-On ne parle pas de Batman au lit, règle numéro trois, énonça Jason dans un grognement sonnant plus agacé qu’il ne l’était réellement, cachant son embarras dans l’épaule du rouquin.

 

-Si c’est pour chanter les louanges de ses apprentis, oui, rétorqua l’archer, souriant sans rouvrir les yeux.

 

-Tu es en train de gâcher mon euphorie post-coïtale, ta gueule, siffla Jason sans réelle colère, et Tim éclata d’un rire léger.

 

Roy l’imita, et ils se moquèrent de Jason un moment avant que celui-ci ne se redresse sur un coude déterminément placé sur le bras d’Arsenal - là où il était sûr de lui faire mal avec de l’appui - et ne regarde Tim pendant que l’archer couinait de douleur et se dégageait.

 

-Alors, Timbo, verdict? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

 

Tim sentit l’attention du rouquin se fixer sur lui également quand il entendit la question, et il rougit, mais mit un point d’honneur à ne pas se tortiller sous leurs regards. Plus la peine d’être gêné après une soirée pareille, vraiment.

 

-Hm, c’était… Très bien, rien à redire, déclara-t-il, étranglé, et ayant l’impression de donner son avis sur un film dans la sobriété de sa critique, mais il n’avait pas encore assez de courage pour utiliser des termes plus crus.

 

-Est-ce qu’on doit s’attendre à te revoir? demanda Roy, souriant, mais un réel intérêt dans la voix.

 

Tim se demanda d’abord pourquoi il se réjouiraient de le ravoir dans leur lit, persuadé qu’il n’apportait pas grand chose à leur petit groupe, mais les yeux des deux garçons étaient sincères. Il ne dit rien, certain que sa voix trahirait un enthousiasme un peu embarrassant, mais il leur adressa un sourire timide et hocha la tête, provoquant un rire chez Jason.

 

-Parfait, roucoula-t-il, J’ai hâte de tenir toutes mes promesses.

 

Tim déglutit, détournant le regard une seconde avant de perdre tous ses moyens.

 

-Je… Uhm, désolé de… Je n’ai pas servi à grand chose, bafouilla-t-il, fixant un point sur le mur derrière l’épaule de son prédécesseur.

 

-Hey, non, tu étais très bien, le coupa Jason en se levant sur ses avant-bras pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui et Roy, ce dernier réajustant sa position pour que Tim se retrouve niché au creux de son bras avec sa main dans les cheveux, lui massant doucement la tête, C’était la première fois que tu faisais ça, la prochaine fois tu pourras essayer plus de choses si tu veux, mais toujours ce avec quoi tu es à l’aise, hm?

 

Sa voix était comme tout à l’heure dans la voiture, ou au téléphone et quand ils étaient dans le couloir, et Tim sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer avec l’attention qui s’en dégageait. Il acquiesça, leur offrant un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents, ce qui sembla les satisfaire.

 

-Bon, douche maintenant, déclara Jason en se levant, grimaçant quand il se sépara de Roy, et boitant jusqu’à la salle de bain avec Tim essayant très fort de ne pas fixer ses fesses (et échouant).

 

Avec le silence calme qui s’était installé, bercé par le son de l’eau provenant de la pièce voisine, l’adolescent se retrouva à nouveau confronté à ses pensées, et se tendit quand il se demanda s’il devait se lever et s’habiller ou s’il était le bienvenu pour la nuit. Il se voyait mal rentrer au manoir maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s’imposer chez les deux hors-la-loi non-plus. Il fut tiré hors de son conflit intérieur par le sursaut de Roy quand la voix de Jason retentit dans l’appartement.

 

-Ne t’endors pas, il est hors de question que je me lave si c’est pour me recoucher sur un gars plein de sueur et d’autres trucs douteux.

 

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le roulement d’yeux de l’archer à côté de lui.

 

-Les trucs douteux viennent de toi, je te ferais remarquer, marmonna-t-il, mais il se redressa tout de même.

 

Tim s’assit en tailleur sur les draps, ne sachant soudainement plus quoi faire de lui-même pendant que Roy se levait et quittait le lit. Le rouquin s’arrêta à mi-chemin avec la salle de bain, lui jetant un regard curieux par dessus son épaule.

 

-Tu viens? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

 

-Oui, ça vaut pour toi aussi, Timbers, lança Jason, sa tête dégoulinante d’eau émergeant du cadre de la porte pour lui sourire, Un joli minois n’offre pas tous les privilèges.

 

Tim mit un point d’honneur à ne _pas_ rougir à cette remarque, et se força à lui répondre.

 

-Est-ce ça veut dire que je reste dormir?

 

-Evidemment. On n’est pas assez horribles pour te renvoyer vers Bruce alors que ça se voit clairement que tu as passé une _sacrée_ soirée, s’esclaffa son prédécesseur, mettant l’accent sur le « sacré » avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif, En plus, ça veut dire qu’on peut peut-être repartir pour un round demain matin avant que Roy n’y aille.

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

C’était toutes les raisons dont Tim avait besoin, et il les rejoignit à la salle de bain en quelques secondes, leurs rires résonnant dans l’appartement.

 


End file.
